Pressure
by LilShafe41
Summary: Having no point for living anymore Moriko agrees to become a part of Aizen's plan. But just what exactly is Moriko? So any questions liee in her past but she refuses to speak of it until 'the ones like her' arrive. While she waits though she finds the company of the primera espada quite comforting. But what will happen once that comfort is disrupted?
1. Info

Name:Moriko Custos

Height: 5'1"

Weight:125lbs

Race:Spirit(well you'll find out more in the story)

Rank: Espada Cero

Looks:She looks like the girl below but has onyx black eyes.(check my wattpad account if you need to see her looks) Moriko has long wavy red hair, fair skin with a little bit of feckles. She most wears her hair back to keep it out of her way but doesnt mind letting it down from time to time when she's with someone she trusts.

Espada Uniform: her top half is a thin belly button high white three quarter sleeve t shirt that has a black long sleeve t shirt underneath that covers her stomach but Moriko folds the black t shirt sleeves up so its at the bottom of the white tshirts sleeves. She also wears a white scarf with black lining. The bottom half is easy. Moriko wears the basic white hamaka pants with the black sash holding them up and instand of zoris she wears plain white flip flops.

Personality:Moriko is a very sweet girl. She gets along with almost everyone and is rarely seen not smiling which is odd for a place like Hueco Mundo. She's very smart and clever and enjoys joking around. She's amazing at cooking. Moriko usually never takes fighting seriously and has fun but when she supects a real danger she becomes deadly.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Remembering The Past_**

Moriko's POV:

I sat at the espada table and mindlessly listened as Aizen spoke in another one of his boring as all hell meetings. I was at the end of the table with Tia Harribel next to me and Coyote Starrk across from me. He had been late again like always.I caught his gaze for a second. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my eyes trying to look at the end of my nose trying to cheer up the sleepy grump. He scoffed and slightly grin at my out of the blue behavior and turned his gaze back to Aizen. I smiled to myself. It was hard to believe that only a a little over a year ago Aizen had made me an Espada and brought me here.

_Flashback:  
><span>_

_ I walked the lonely desert of Hueco Mundo for at least 7 months now all by myself. I looked rugged and run down with ripped clothing barely covering all the important areas. I still had on the scarf though. It was white and in perfect condition. Every hollow who had even came close to me died due to my lack of control with my spirtual powers. When I lost sight of what was important things would just die it happened even when I was alive. I wasn't a hollow or an arrancar. To be quite frank I didn't know what I was anymore. I guess you could say I was just a sad wondering spirit. I hadn't talked since I got here and I forgot what my voice even sounded like. I saw three male figures walking in my direction. I payed no mind to them and kept walking in their direction. Normally I would've been curious back when I was alive but now I didn't even know if they were real. The man who looked like their leader stopped in front of me and I did the same to him._

_"My my what great spirtual pressure you have. How can this be if you're not a arrancar or a soul repearer?" The tall man with slicked back hair asked. I lazily brought my eyes to his and found my voice again._

_"How am I suppose to know? I was born like this so when I died I guess I carried the trait with me." The man seemed surprised by my angelic voice and even more so by how I remebered who I was before I died._

_"Why don't you come with us? I'm looking for allies. It seems you're so much like a human that you're about to starve to death but yet you're still so strong even at this weekened state. You really are a mystery aren't you?" He said smirking and looking at me with such amusement in his eyes. I looked at the two men beside him and smirked showing my teeth a little. My canines showed more than a normal humans would but the smile was still so angelic. I could see the surprise in their eyes._

_"Mystery huh? You sound just like him. To tell the truth it is quite complicated but one day I'll explain it all to you one day when the others like me find me. So my answer is yes. Do you mind telling me your names?" I asked looking from the leader to the man with a foxy grin to the other who seemed blind._

_"Why of course. I am Sosuke Aizen. This is Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tosen. From this day foward you will be Espada cero." I nodded to my now Lord Aizen and followed behind him as he swiftly made his way in a northern direction. I saw the large castle like palace and knew that's were he was heading. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned around._

_" I think I'll do fine on my own from here why don't you go look for more espada instead of wasting your time taking me all the way there. I'm sure I can find my way around." Aizen seemed surprised by my kindness but nodded and looked at Gin and Tosen._

_"Please stay with her and help her with anything she needs." He asked in a polite tone before he dashed off again._

_"Well looks like you're in our care now." Gin said with his foxy grin._

_"It's a pleasure to meet both of you and I hope we can be friends one day but I think I can take care of myself. See you later then." I said take off towards Los Noches. I moved so fast there wasn't even a blur left behind. I would just take a step and appear somewhere else. It was like a flash step but much quicker and I didn't use any real energy. I knew I had left them stunned but didn't care. It all seemed quite comical to me. I found my wing easily and saw there was a room for me and then one for fraccions if I ever got any. It was quite a plain room being all white but it was very big and so was the bed so I didn't mind. It had basic furniture anf if I ever needed more I could just go to the human world. I even had my own bathroom which was big also everything seemed like a dream. A wonderful dream only sad part was as of now I was the only espada. It felt so lonely. I quickly took a shower and found a custom espada uniform in my closet already waiting for me with black flip flops. It had a note attached._

_'Thought this might be better than rags. It seemed more your style anyway. Hope you like it. -Gin'_

_I smiled happily that I'd made a new friend and tried it on. Everything fit perfectly. Only thing I kept was the scarf on. I took a lovely large flower clip I had found in the bathroom and wrapped my hair into a loose bun with my bangs still out. I walked around a little while until I found Gin standing outside two large doors. I waved and ran up to him._

_"Wow suits you better than I thought." He said never losing the grin. I nodded then heard my stomach growl. I laughed nervously._

_"Um where the kitchen?" He laughed and pointed at the large doors behind him. I smiled sheepishly but hurriedly walked into the room. The place was so quite you would've thought someone died. No one was even there. I groaned and looked in the fridge. Gin stood behind me and watched as I started to prepare my own dinner. I made a splendid feast. I looked at Gin and he seemed surprised by all that I had made._

_" Ha I may be dead but cooking is just something you don't forget." I said handing him a large plate of steaming food. He took it but then frowned._

_"What is it? Is something wrong?" I said worried I'd messed something up._

_"No nothing's wrong. You're just confusing that's all. First I could barely breathe under your dieing spirtual pressure out there and now it's like you've made it all disapear while you're serving me a fabulous dinner and to top it all off I don't even know your name." He said seeming ashamed. I laughed lightly at how hard he was taking all this. I hopped up on the kitchen counter and looked at my plate with a smile._

_"You shouldn't worry about things so much like that. I was weak out there so I couldn't control my spirtual pressure. Now I feel better so I hid it again. As for the dinner well not every powerful thing has to be mean you know. And my name...my name?" I sat there pondering my name. I knew I had one but I hadn't heard it in so long it seemed so far away. Gin looked at me questionably._

_"Don't you have a name?" He asked. I nodded to him._

_"Uh-huh I just can't quite remeber." I looked around for anything as a trigger object that might bring back the memory of someone saying it. I ended up finding it on my plate. I looked at a piece of brocaly and it reminded me of trees._

_"That's it!" I said holding up the little piece. Gin looked at me like I was insane._

_"It looks like a tree. I remember my name is Moriko." Gin still looked confused so I gave up on it._

_"Well my name is Moriko. Nice to meet you Gin." I said taking my food and leaving the room. It could be fun here. I'd just have to make my own fun.  
><em>

__I was snapped out of my little daydream by feeling someones stare. I had been twirling my scarf through my fingers and smiling to myself but when I looked over I saw Starrk giving me a confused stare.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"You look like you're about to cry." He mouthed back seeming amused. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. I never cried in front of people especially not Starrk I was just happy I was here. Him and Lilynette were like my best friends now. But by the way me and him acted towards each other you would of never guessed it. I bug him and he brushes me of or bugs me right back. I've come to love it though. It's part of my day now. I get up, I get ready, eat something then go bug Starrk for a little while before I go hang out with Lilynette. It's still surprising considering how cold I was to him when I first met him. We were the frist espada to ever meet.

_Flashback:  
><span>_

_ I was bored out of my mind. It had been six months since Aizen found me and he still wasn't back. I knew this place now and how to get around but I was sad by how quiet and lonely it was here. I wished he'd hurry up already and find ten other espada. Gin had explained to me the whole situation and what Aizen had done. I understood and didn't object to the plan. I was just glad I had somewhere to stay. Gin had told me this that today Aizen should be back with Espada primero. I didn't really care who it was just not someone too freaky like some arrancar I've seen. I waited out on the balcony I had foundhumming to myself a lullaby I use to hear all the time when I was younger. This balcony was huge but I sat on the rail and hung my feet over the edge with the sand floor at least 100 ft below. The wind blew my loose bangs lightly around my face. I felt barely even a flick like someone had brushed past me maybe but then I realized it was Aizen's spirtual pressure mixed with two others that had just arrived. I wanted to greet them but was too busy with the song I was humming. I felt them part ways and then the new espada pressure vanished almost all together. Who ever they were even together they were so much weaker then me it was pathetic. I guess that's why I'm 0. I had even gotten the tattoo around my belly button but it was concealed by my shirt. I was too busy thinking and humming I didn't notice the new comers pressure come onto the balcony._

_"Who are you?" I heard a young girls voice ask. I turned my head lazily. It was a taller man with these piercing bluish grey eyes next to a younger girl young enough to be her big brother with very light green hair and one pink eye. They sure didn't look like freaks but since they disappointed me with lack of power I was kinda feeling grumpy. I turned back to the half moon and continued humming, ignoring her question._

_"Hm maybe I should introduce us first. I'm Lilynette Gingerback and this is Coyote Starrk..." She said pointing to the man next to her. She hopped over to me and sat next to me and the man named Starrk followed lazily behind. She ended up telling me her whole story. How her and Starrk are really one and why they did it and in the aspect of death they were lonliness andso on. I nodded as she spoke letting her know I was listening. When she finished Starrk gave her a disapproving look._

_"You should go telling strangers that kind of thing." He said hitting her on the head._

_"I know but before I knew I couldn't stop talking. I think it's because I trust her." She said smiling at me. I smirked and turned around and started to walk away from them and off the balcony when the girl yelled after me angrily._

_"Hey I just told you my life story and you don't even tell me you're name." I stopped and smiled at them showing my canines. They stood there dazzled as I spoke._

_"I'm so sorry. Ididn't mean to seem offensive. My name is Moriko." I spoke fluently without missing a beat. Starrk finally spoke to me though._

_"And a last name?" He asked seeming tired._

_"A last name? I've never had one. Not even when I was alive. I remember everything but I don't remember a last name." I stood there pondering the question while they stood there Lilynette giving me a concerned look. Starrk seemed annoyed though._

_"All humans have a last name." He stated. I got a little annoyed but kept my cool._

_"I was just a wondering soul. Not every soul has to be human. True, mainly human souls are the only ones who survive in Hueco Mundo but I've been in this same state since I got here a little over ayear ago. There are souls out there stronger than humans though so don't be so simple minded. I wish I had a last name but you can't have everything now can you." I stated simple and cool but even the biggest idiot would've been able to tell the annoyance seeping through my voice. Lilynette looked between us worried and then quickly started talking._

_"That's fine. Why don't you make up your own last name? Moriko is Japanese right? So make it something different. You gotta keep things spontaneous." She said putting her hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen a little._

_"Make my own last name? How would I do that?" I asked confused._

_"Well how'd you get your first name?" She asked smiling brightly._

_"Um the man who first met me called me it all the time so I just thought it was my name." I said staring down at the small girl._

_"Perfect. Take something else you heard someone call you a lot and change it into latin or something and that'll be your last name." I nodded and thought hard about what word I use to hear a lot. I heard Starrk speak to Lilynette while I thought._

_"You don't even know latin and I doubt she does." I glared at him as I thought of the word._

_"Custos." They both looked at me stunned._

_"What?" Starrk asked._

_"Custos. I heard it a lot when I was alive so I guess my last name while be Custos. Figure it out." Lilynette looked at Starrk knowing he knew latin._

_"Tell me what it means." She whinned. I smirked as he answered._

_"Protector or guardian." I nodded and smiled full of pride. I walked to the entry way to the balcony and leaned on the archway._

_"Now that I think of it in my head that has a nice ring to it. Moriko Custos Espada Cero." I said lifting up my shirt a tiny bit to show the zero around my belly button. They looked at each other and then me stunned. I giggled softly and winked at them send not even barely a sliver of my spirtual pressure out and they both fell to their knees with the wind knocked out of them. I quickly took it back. I felt bad._

_"I'm so sorry. All I did was wink." I said sincerely apologizing for hurting them._

_"Let me start over. My behavior towards you has been quite ugly. I'm Moriko. It's a pleasure to meet you both. Maybe one day we could be friends." I said bowing slightly before giving a sheepish smirk and leaving.  
><em>

__I pulled myself out of my flashback and smiled to myself. Ever since that day even as more Espada and Fraccion came I made friends with them but I was closest and kindest towards Starrk and Lilynette. I had also told them like I told Aizen that one day when the people like me showed up I would tell everyone my story. I noticed a pressence enter Las Noches at a fast past and there was two they felt so familiar. Aizen noticed a second after and stopped talking about whatever the hell this meeting was about and smirked.

"Seems we have intruders." He spoke looking around for a voulenteer to kill them. Grimmjow stood up smiling but then something clicked in me as I realized who they were. I looked at Grimmjow and shook my head.

"Sorry Lord Aizen not intruders but vistors...for me. I'm sorry if I would've had notice I would've let you know sooner but it seems they've lost some of their manners. Well looks like you'll all be finding out my story today." I spoke calmly but there was a new spark in my eyes. I was hiding such excitement it was almost unbearable. I felt them getting closer and closer following my trail to the room. I could feel everyone's anticipation and even Starrk seemed a little on edge. I felt them at the end of the hall but by now everyone could hear the thundering sound like a stampede was coming through. Louder and louder it came til finally stopped at the door and there was a knock on the door and it even had the little melody to it. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiots." I mubbled under my breath. The doors slowly creaked open and there they stood. The people just like me. My big brothers...


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Just Full Of Surprises_**

Moriko's POV:

There they stood. The people just like me. My big were both taller men looking about 25. One had forest green eyes with nice tan skin and darkbrown shaggy hair. He flashed his smile with his pearly whites and his canines showing like mine. The otheralso had shaggy like hair but he hadblack hair and a little fairer skin then the other with dark blue eyes. You could practicallysee the genius in him. He smirked also showing his canines.I smiled from ear to ear and they spotted me almost instantly and walked over hastily and each of them got down on one knee and bowed next to me as I sat in the chair. They each grabbed one of my hands and kissed it.

"Your Highness." They both said greeting me formally. I laughed at their formality but followed the rules and kissed them each on the forehead. Everyone looked at us surprised. I smiled and took my hands from them.

"Are we done with the formalities yet my dear sirs?" I asked bowing my head slightly.

"Not yet your highness. We have something to ask of you." The blue eyed man said with a large smirk. The green eyed man nodded vigoriously.

"Yeah. It may sound selfish but not hearing your voice for so long is making it start to fade from our memories. Could you please honor us with a song, your majesty?" He asked pulling out an ipod. I took it from him and it had every song I ever liked on it. I rolled my eyes at them for having everything so planned.

"Only if you stop with all this properness please. It's driving me insane." They both nodded in agreement. I scofted as I saw a song that I always use to think was stupid because of the singer but I guess for a quick demonstration it wouldn't be bad. I started the song 'I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift' I sang the first verse and chorus in my seat looking down with my eyes closed. I had never sang infront of so many people before and it was making me really nervous. I heard the tan one whisper to me.

"Come on we know you can do better than that or did you lose your touch." Something clicked in me like he was challenging me. I stood up and sat on the edge of the end of the table with the two men in front of me and the espada all behind me. I got more into it as I swayed back and forth with my eyes open and singing louder. I had kicked off my flip flops so I was bare was still sitting down in his seat but he was still next to me staring at me in pure awe at everything that had happened since they entered the room. I winked at him when I sang.

"Through it all nobody gets me like you do." Since my back was facing the espada no one saw it but him. I could've sworn I saw a blush creep on his cheeks but he looked away. When I sang the part that's like

"When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself and only you can tell." I had turned around and was walking down the espada table barefoot looking at everyone shyly and stood before Aizen. For some moment at that moment I thought of Starrk and Lilynette.I smiled as I swiftly took out my hair clip and scarf as the guitar and drum part got faster. My long reddish brownhair with it's loose thick curls fell down my back along with a pastel yellow ribbon I had tied around my neck. It was tied into a puffy bow at the back of my neck and at the ends of the ribbons there was one smallbell each. I ran back down the table and jumped into my tan brothers arms as he spun me around bridal styleI sang the chorus.

"I'm only up when you're not down, Don't want to fly if your still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do." He tossed me up in the air and caught me then tossed me towards my other brother and I landed on his back and he dropped me purposely.

"Well you drive me crazy half the time the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true." I pouted on the floor with my back to him but he tapped me on the shoulder and held his hand out to me. I smiled and took it and he wrapped me in a hug.

"And I'm only me, Who I want to be, Well I'm only me when I'm with you." I said grabbing them both by the neck and pulling them into a hug as I smiled with so much happiness you would've never thought I was an espada. I heard Aizen clear his throat. I laughed and faced everyone and smiled.

"Sorry for that. Hahaha I just kinda lost myself in the music. It seems I have a promise to fufil to all of you. This here is Higashi and this is Nishi. They are my big brothers." I said pointing from the blue eyed man to the green eyed one. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders and grinned.

"What a strange family. The only things you guys have in common is your smiles." Gin said smiling his foxy grin.

"That's because we're not blood related. We kind of adopted each other. None of us have family. There's one more but he um well we just don't stay in contact anymore." I said trying to brush the thought of him aside. Aizen nodded.

"Will you finally tell us your story now that most of you are here?" He asked calmly but I could tell the was some anticipation in his voice.

"Yes but please just don't get too surprised." Most of them nodded at the edge of their seat. I sat back down in my seat and each one of my brothers were standing at my side. I sighed and began.

"You see I've always been a spirit. Even when I was alive. I was a Forest Guardian if that's even believeable. My brothers here were also Guardians. There was four forest East and West and then North and South. Higashi is East then Nishi in West. The other one was South and I was North. They treat me like a queen because I'm the oldest. I made my forest thrive the longest but in the end we all died. I lived the longest somehow. Maybe because I was born last. You see the forest as it begins to be born it makes it's own spirit and then when the spirit has matured enough we are born and become guardians. All of our forest were born around the same time but for some reason I took the longest to be born. Most just take 50 years top but I took 300. It may sound like a lot but it's really nothing to gaurdians. We have a short childhood and long adulthood. It usually takes only a year for your body to grow the the state it will stay at forever. Our spirits make these bodies so we can feel somewhat normal but most of the time when we hit adulthood we are always in spirt form. The counsel decided this a long time ago. The counsel is just a damned organization to keep us guardians from abusing our power but they abuse theirs all the time. You see us four are also aspects of death. We all died because of it." I looked at Hagashi.

"Disloyalty." I looked at Nishi.

"Niaveness" I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Hiro is Lust and I am Pressure. That's all there really is to say about me." I spoke indifferently about it. I had thought about it so much all the time that it was like I was just a broken record and saying it out loud was no different. I got so many different stares some of sorrow some of shock and others of just pure disbelief. The only people who had stayed the same were Aizen and my brothers. Nnoitra scoffed at me and stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Ha what a lie. Do you even have any proof?" Everyone seemed almost mad and shocked at him for challenging my authority. I looked at him and laughed. I looked at my brothers.

"Well why don't we show them then? I agree it does sound a little far fetched but maybe if we're in spirit form it will be more believeable." I asked a little excited. They nodded and Nishi took off his backpack he had been wearing. I growled a little in the back of my throat with excitement. There was a new look in my eyes. One of a new spark. Like for all this time I had been waiting and now I was about to be free. I crouched back and then lunged toward Nnoitra. I shined with a bright white light as I shifted into my guardian form. I stood there one all four proud with the ribbon still tied around my neck. I had changed into a large white wolf that towered over a normal sized man. I still had my oynx black eyes. I looked so majestic and graceful as all guardians do but I was always told I shine a little brighter than the rest. Behind me now stood twoslightly larger than me wolves. Onewas rugged but playful lookinglike a pup. He was a chesnut colorwith forest green eyes. It was Nishi. The other had a proud looking stance and was a dark mixture of different browns. He had the dark ocean blue eyes. It was Hagashi. We would of all looked just like normal wolves if it wasn't for our size and our intellegent appearence. I was on the table staring down Nnoitra as he stood there shocked along with everyone else. I let a snarl escape my jaws as I lowered my head and showed my teeth. He fell back out of his seat and I sat back down on the table and let out a barky laugh. I heard Hagashi speak to me through my mind.

"That's not nice to scare people Moriko." He said scoldingly. Nishi butted in though.

"Oh come on he had it coming. You have to admit that was funny." He said snickering. I wagged my tail and jumped back down off the table while changing back to my espada form I kept. I tied the scarf back around my neck and loosely clipped my hair back up. I put back on my flip flops and turned to face Aizen.

"Well if that's all I think we're done here. Oh by the way, they will both be my fraccions. See ya." I said laughing as I headed for the door with my brothers back to human form following behind me. Nnoitra spoke again though.

"Who the hell do you think you are? None of us have ever seen you fight how are we suppose to even know you're worthy?" He asked angry. I clenched my fists but then relaxed.

"So why don't we head outside then? I'm sure Aizen doesn't want us playing inside and breaking something. Let's go." I said cheerfully like a child skipping over to Nnoitra and grabbing his arm and running down the hallways and out onto the desert. I knew all the espada and my brothers were following. Nnoitra fantically had to run to even try to keep up with my slow pace of running. It was pathetic. We stopped in the a large desert clearing not too far from Las Noches but far enough so nothing would be destroyed. Everyone gathered around to watch.

"You don't even have a sword." Nnoitra said seeming cocky. I ignored hisattitude and bounced up and down excited.

"Come on lets play." I said excited. He motioned for me to go first and i faced my palm towards him and formed a white cero in my hand but instead of shooting it I tilted mypalm up and took it in my hands as it was a ball. The all looked at me surprised I could control it. I started tossing it in the air and catching it with one hand as I looked at Nnoitra with a sly grin. He seemed to be getting angrier by the second.

"How bout some volleyball eh?" I ask tossing it a little higher. It came back down and I clapped my hand together and hit it.

"Bump." It came back down and I looked up at it and set it.

"Set." I said following the order of volleyball. It went a little higher than the last and I crouched back. I did the one two jump.

"Spike!" I said hitting it hard. It landed in front of Nnoitra and exploded. He was thrown back a good 100 ft. He had bunches scrapes on him and his clothes were shreded. He weakly stood up.

"Hm guess your no good at volleyball. Hmmm how about soccer?" I asked making another white cero ball and bouncing it on my knees and head. Nnoitra was now standing. He was chuckling.

"What a whore. You sit here and make this a game like your a child but just a little bit ago you were hanging all over those so called guardians like their hoe." I didn't change my expression. I simply flashed in front of him and kicked the cero full force in the stomach sending him flying into the air. I flashed behind him and with my hands together slammed him hard on the back sending him into the ground making a giant colision. I crouched down next to his barely living body and spoke calmly and indifferently.

"I haven't seen them for over 1,000 years sorry for being a little bit excited. Oh and by the way don't forget your place. You're only the fifth strongest and that's all you'll ever be." I stood up straight and walked towards Las Noches calmly. I turned and waved to Nnoitra's slowly moving body.

"That was fun Nnoitra but you're not so good with contact sports huh? Well see ya later. Call me whenever you want to play again!" I said giggling and waving goodbye. I was always most dangerous when I put on the fake smile. Most of the time it meant I was angry beyond all belief. I swiftly walked backtowardsLas Noches. I head Nishi chuckling about something and then he spoke to Hagashi.

"Wow she's always fulfulling her roll huh? I guess always being top dog has made he learn to keep her temper down." Hagashi smirked and nodded. Gin looked over at us funny.

"What do you mean always being top dog? We found her wondering around the desert half naked." He spoke to my brothers.

"Oh really? Wish I could've been there for that haha. So I guess she's never told you then." Hagashi said putting his arm around my shoulder and laughing.

"Told us what?" Grimmjow interjected looking at me suspisiously.I just sat there with an indifference look on my face like I just wanted to sleep. Nishi spoke up.

"Oh nothing just that all four guardians are actually like a pack and Morikois alpha. Not to mention she is the only ever known female guardian in all of counsels history." He said happily. I got a few more shocked stares. I rolled my eyes.

"You have to start using past tense now Nishi. Don't forget we've all failed. Even if I were still alive though it's no big deal." I said in a mature wise way. I was tired of all this stupidity so I left full speed towards Las Noches with Hagashi and Nishi not far behind...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Playtime For The Wolves**_

Moriko's POV:

I was showing Hagashi and Nishi their new fraccion rooms all the way down at the end of my wing kinda far from my room. They complained at first but then once they settled down they accepted it. The were very nice large rooms with their own bathrooms it's just they didn't like being so far away from me. I gave them their custom uniforms and they ended up suiting them perfectly. We talked in my room and they asked me how things were going and what had happened since they died. They also asked me how I got here and how long I'd been here and I told them all about Aizen, Gin and Tosen finding me. I also ending up telling them about all the espada but mostly about Starrk and Lilynette. They gave each other looks as I talked about them but I just let it go. Nishi had the backpack he had been wearing and gave it to me. It was quite large and loaded up with like everything.

"This is why it took us so long to find you. We went back to the human world and found all your things and all the money you had left." Nishi said smiling from ear to ear proud of himself. I was dazed they would do all of this just for me. It had all my stuff. All my pictures and all my personal things I loved. I thanked both of them and decided to give them a tour of Las Noches. I showed them around and even ran into a few espada and introduced them. When we got done with the tour Nishi looked around and then got an evil smirk.

"What are you thinking?" I said backing away from him. Hagashi just leaned on the wall and ignored us. Nishi came closer and closer.

"You know what I haven't played in a while that Hagashi won't play with me? Tag." I jumped at the thought. We use to play tag all the time back when but it was fun and intense because we played in our spirit forms. I quickly changed into a spirit and headed off down the hall way. I saw him changed too and chase after me. I didn't make as much noise as him running. I stayed on the pads of my paws and swiftly made it through the halls. Even as an over sized wolf the halls were still very big. I was a good head start away from him and I tried to stay away from halls that had a scent of a espada in them. I eventaully made a quick right turn but them ended up making a last minute decision when I saw Aizen, Gin and Tosen standing only a few yards away walking down the hall towards me. I tried to skid to a stop but was going to fast so I clumsily jumped over them and fell on my landing. Big mistake on my part. In less than a split of a second Nishi was on top of me knawing on my ear playfully like a pup knowing that now I was it. We changed back into our normal forms in our espada uniformsbut we were still on the floor with Nishi on my back laughing. I looked up and saw Aizen and his followers standing over us. Aizen and Gin were smirking and surpressing laughter while Tosen seemed mad. I pushed Nishi off and we stood up.

"Sorry about that but it was pretty funny huh Aizen-kun?"In a flash Tosen had his sword at my throat.

"How dare you talk to Lord Aizen so informally." Tosen angrily spoke preshing the cold sharp blade on my little bit of neck skin that showed. I calmly looked down at the blade then to Tosen's blind eyes.I heard a growl in the back of Nishi's throat as he took a step closer. I stuck my arm out in a way that said 'Dont you interfere.' He took a step back but still glared at Tosen. Aizen now took a step foward and placed a hand on Tosen's shoulder.

"It's alright Tosen. Moriko's been dead for two years now and we've known her for a year and a half. I think it's alright if she says it when we're in private. Don't you?" He asked seeming a little upset by Tosen's behavior towards me but kept his cool. I placed my hand on the blade and slowly lowered it. "Thank you but Tosen is correct. It's very arrogant of me to feel I have the right to talk to you so casually. I apologize Lord Aizen." I said bowing my head slightly towards him but there was something in my voice. It was like I was upset because Tosen was right. I've always wanted to think of Lord Aizen as a friend but no matter what he'd always be my Lord. Even though I was stronger I was the one who agreed to this plan. I was nothing more but an ally. I gave Aizen one last sorrowful look before I changed back into a spirit and trotted off with Nishi not to far behind me.(FYI- When Moriko turns into a wolf she usually still has her white long scarf on covering her neck or when she takes the scarf off there's the pastel yellow bow with the twobellson the ends in it's place also covering her neck.)I thought I saw something of sadness in Aizen's eyes but didn't want to think of it any further. I remember I was it so I gave Nishi a head start. When ten seconds were up I raced after him. He vered every which way and at one point I actually lost him. I ran down a hall way that I thought I saw him go down. I smelled a scent but wasn't sure so I cautiously pounced on the figure as I turned the corner teeth showing and growling. I calmed down when I saw it was just Grimmjow and changed back to espada form so he wouldn't looked so scared and surprised. I was still over him pinning his arms and his legs down with a big goofy smile on my face. He seemed very annoyed when he saw the normal me and tried to struggle out of my grip. I barely noticed his attempts but got off of him and stood up laughing. He brushed himself off and started to yell.

"What the hell was that about?! Are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled full force. I laughed under my breath.

"Sorry bout that. I was playing tag with Nishi and I could've sworn I saw him come down here. Oh well now that I now your scent it won't happen again Kitty-kun." I said smiling brightly. He was dazzled for a second then came back to life.

"Kitty-kun?! Don't call me that! " He yelled taking a step closer so I was only a foot away from him.

"Awe why not? I think it's cute." I said rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Why you...!" He yelled balling his hand into fist. Just the I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I cut him off.

"Sorry but you might want to hold your breath." He went to ask why but I wrapped my arm around his mid section and flash farther down the hall. I guessed he didn't hold his breath because he was in a state of shock trying to catch his breath. We looked back down the hall to where we had been and there was Nishi in spirit form. He had meant to tackle me but he would've got Grimmjow too and it would've of been pretty due to the large hole Nisho had made in the wall. I looked at Grimmjow and smiled. "Next time I tell you something please just do it and don't ask question. There's a better chance you'll get out of the situation unharmed." He looked at the situation and then to me.

"Why did you...?" I looked up and padded him on the cheek since he was taller than me.

"Come on we're espada right. We gotta look out for each other. Or maybe that's what friends do hmm? Oh well. Haha seems clumsy down there now wants to wrestle so it'd be good if you left now before he destryoes the whole place haha." I laughed jokingly to him as I pushed down the hall opposite to the one we were in now. He was in such a daze we just let me and I gave him one last shove and he started to walk away on his own with his hands in his pockets.

"Bye bye. See you later Kitty-kun." I waved. His eyebrow twitched and he turned around wailing. "I told you not to...!" But by the time he had turned around I was already gone...


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Guess I Was Wrong_**

Moriko's POV:

I had disappeared from Grimmjow's sight and was running towards Nishi in my spirit form full force. I tackled into him and playfully snarled as we kept accidently hitting into the walls.I was having so much fun. I finally got out of Nishi's grip and ran towards where I could smell Hagashi. I didn't want him to think we were leaving him out.

Hagashi's POV:

I could hear Nishi and Moriko off in the distance. I was happy she was happy. Not seeing her for so long made me worried about how she was taking being all alone. Nishi and I had died many years before her and then I knew her and Hiro weren't on speaking terms so I was worried. I saw a man coming down the hall I was in with my back leaning against the wall. He had snow white pale skin with these green streaks down his cheeks matching the color of his eyes. He had like half of a helmet with a horn on the one side of his my opion he looked sad but at the same time arrogant. I recognized him from one of Moriko's describtions.

"Ulquiorra Cifer Espada Cuatro. Correct?" I said as he walked in front of me. He stopped and glanced at me.

"I don't recall ever telling you my name or rank." He spoke so monotoned this had to be the guy. When Moriko spoke of all the espada she spoke so highly but it was hard to believe some of the stuff she said especially seeing this guy.

"Moriko spoke of you." I said following his montoned act. He actually turned and faced me now.

"I don't recall ever really speaking with the woman." I got a little frustrated at how he spoke of our dear sweet and kind Moriko but kept cool.

"She doesn't need to talk to someone to understand them. She's always been very observent from afar. It's weird you know. It's obvious to see that you've had a hard life because of your harsh demeanor but Moriko always smiles yet she's been put through hell and back and not anyone would've even guessed." I said looking down the hall as I heard them getting closer.

"It's stupid, hiding what you think. What point is there to it?" He asked so coldly but there was some curiousity there. I scoufed at his question.

"Maybe some people don't like to make others worry. It's just in her nature to worry more about others than herself. I don't think I've ever seen her actually even cry. No one has actually. The man who does should feel honored." I heard himmake a "Hn" sound as he stood there. Then out of no where I was tackled to the ground and there was the cheerful redhead over me. She was getting better at sneak attacks. She hovered over me smiling.

"Haha got ya." She laughed getting off of me and helping me up with a panting Nishi behind her in espada form. I smiled at her happiness. It was hard to believe that she was so powerful sometimes.

Moriko's POV:

I smiled at Hagashi and looked over to see he had been talking to Ulquiorra. I was surprised at first but then smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interupt. I just wanted to make sure Hagashi didn't think we were leaving him out." Ulquiorra looked at me with such a harsh emotionless look that I almost cringed back.

"Why should I care? Pathetic worthless trash." He spoke monotoned staring right at me. Nishi was there in an instant clutching his throat to the wall.

"How dare you speak to her that way! Don't forget she is higher ranked than you. How can you be so arrogant? What makes you think you're so much better than someone that you earned the right to call them trash." Nishi growled through clentched teeth. I immediately grabbed Nishi's shoulder and ripped him off of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra fell to the floor as I scolded Nishi.

"Don't yell at Ulquiorra. He's allowed to speak as he wishes you know." I spokechildish like and then releasing my grip on him. I walked over to Ulquiorra and held out to my hand to him.

"It's alright if you call me trash you know. I don't mind. If it's what you truelly think then you should justsay it even if it hurts. Thatwhat I believe anyway." He looked from me to my hand sceptically.

"Come on I don't bite too hard." I said jokingly. He hestantly tookit and stood hand were still together and I smiled at him. He took his hand away forcefully and started to walk muttered something about 'Morons' and 'Wasteing my time.' I giggled under my breath at his childish behavior and called after him.

"Hey Ulquiorra! You may not want to believe it butyou and me are friends, got it? If you ever need anything you just let me know cause that's what friends do." I called happily smiling and giggling. I saw him stop for a second but then kept moving.

"Why would you even want to be friends with him anyway?" Nishi asked aggrivated behind me.

"Because underneath it all he's really not all that bad. Just a sad guy looking for a friend and I wouldn't mind being that person one bit." I said smiling and walking away. It had been a very long day and though it never changed from night time outside I could tell it was time for bed.I walked them back to our wing and then to their rooms saying good night to both and then heading to my own. I set up all the stuff they had brought back to me like my jewlry box full of well jewlry duh. All the normal clothes they had brought back and I put the stacks of pictures in the side desk next to my bed. I just set the make ups and perfumes out on my dresser adding a little more life to the room. I laid down in my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I felt so happy but it was like I forgot something. Like one little puzzle piece I had forgotten. I though to myself.

'How could I, Moriko Custos, forget something.' In a joking manner then the name Custos reminded me. Lilynette and Starrk. I sat up in my bed fast. I hadn't seen them all day since the meeting and hadn't spent anytime with them. I felt terrible and I knew I had to repay them somehow. Then I remembered Lilynette always said my cooking was the best. I ran out of my room fast and booked straight for the kitchen. I hurriedly turned on the light and tried thinking of the best sweet dish I could make. For some reason I decided on banana creme pie. I was in such a rush I kept messing up and it took me all night to finally get it right. I made the whip creme on top to say 'For My Bestest Friends' I set it on a nice glass platter and was walking towards Starrk's room. It was early in the morning. Maybe about 9 but I didn't care I just wanted to apologize. I noticed his door was open ajar and went to knock but then I heard voices.

"Ugh what are you doing here so early anyways?" I heard Starrk complain. Lilynette was whining to him.

"I haven't been able to hang out with Moriko cause those two guys are always around and they scare me." I felt even worse but kind of happy someone cared. Starrk grumbled.

"And what do you ant me to do about it?" Lilynette started hitting him on the head.

"Don't say it like that. You know you missed her too. Maybe someone's just jealous?" She said slyly trying to imply something. I heard him grumbled and roll over.

"As if. What do I have to be jealous about? If she wants to hang around those guys go ahead. It's better for me anyway. I have nothing to do with her and I could really care less about that stupid over sized guard dog." I felt my whole body go limp. It was as if someone had just stabbed me in the back and ripped out my heart at the same time. I felt so weak and ended up dropping the glass plate and pie. The plate hit the ground with a loud crack and it shattered into a million pieces along with the pie I had worked so hard on. It made the door open a little further and they both saw me standing there wide eyed with a blank look to me.

"Moriko..." I heard Lilynette barely whisper and I snapped back to reality and got down on my knees trying to pick up the broken glass.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm such a clutz. I made you a pie and ended dropping, silly me." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. My hand were quivering trying to pick up the glass and I kept cutting my hands and fingers. I eventually started getting frustrated when I had gotten a large piece and it made a large gash in my palm.

"Why can't I do this right?" I whimpered to myself as I slammed my hand down on the shattered glass. Starrk had moved from his bed and was now standing giving me the most horrified look. Two small tears fell from my eyes as I stood up and both their eyes widened.

"I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me." I choked out before taking off running towards my room.

"Moriko!" I heard Starrk yelling after me and chasing me. I didn't want to hear it. He was just going to tell me lies. On my way back I ran past Nishi and Hagashi covering my eyes so they wouldn't see the tears but they were still both stunned to see me in that state. Starrk was so close behind me but I had to get to my room. For once I just needed to cry and I couldn't do it in front of him. Right when I slammed my bedroom door shut my beautiful flower hair clip fell out of my hair and had landed outside the door in the hallway. I locked the door and backed away from it. Not even a second later I heard Starrk pounding on it outside.

"Moriko open this door! Open it right now! Please Moriko let me explain! I'm not leaving til you open this door!" I heard the usually so lazy man yelling angrily on the other side. I had eventually back up far enough I had hit my back against the wall opposite the door. I slid down it and brought my knees to my chest and began to sob oh so quickly into my knees. No one would be able to hear me but at the rate my tears were coming out it didn't matter. I felt like I was dieing inside. My chest hurt so bad. Sure I'd been hurt bad physically and emotionally before but this had to be the worse feeling in the world. Sure it would've hurt coming out of anyone's mouth but from Starrk's I would've never expected it. I think I would've felt better if someone had just stabbed me in the lung and then left me to die. I stayed there and didn't move or make a sound. I just wanted to fade away into nothingness...


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Visitors And Mistakes_**

Moriko's POV:

It had been a week now since I locked myself up in my room and I hadn't moved an inch. I eventually stopped crying but the shaking sure hadn't. I stayed there in the corner with my knees to my chest just blank not thinking of anything. Everyday it seemed like someone new would stop by and try to get me to talk but all I heard was useless mumbles from the other side. When they'd eventually leave I would hear Starrk trying to get me out. I knew he had stayed there outside my door the whole time waiting but none of my muscles would move. The only people who had really shocked me by coming by was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Gin. Grimmjow just mostly talked to Starrk asking what happened and then Ulquiorra did the same with Hagashi. Gin had said he came in the place of Aizen but he himself was also concerned. Nishi and Hagashi seemed most persistant along with Lilynette but their words were meaningless. Just lies that just went in one ear and out the other. I hadn't eaten, sleptor moved and my body felt like it was slowly fading away with all my strength. It didn't matter anymore. None of it did.

Starrk's POV:

I'd never thought something like this would happen. I had been lying when I said I didn't care if she came or not. I missed her and now here I sat out in the hall staring at her door and holding onto the hair clip she had accidentally dropped. I held on to it for dear life and praying that the door would open and she'd being there smiling saying. 'I was just kidding you idiot.' But right now the only thought I had of her was her tears. They dropped like precious diamonds to the floor and then shattered. It was like someone had just killed her whole being and it hurt me more knowing that someone was me. The tan one was now pounding on her door. I believe she had called him Nishi.

"Come on Moriko enough. You have to eat or else you'll die." He called to her with pain in his eyes. The other one Hagashi touched his shoulder and shook his head. Nishi looked at me with hatred.

"If she dies it's all your fault." He yelled at me before stomping down the hall. How would I be able to live with myself if she really did die? I pushed the thought out of my head and tried to focus on the being positive. Lilynette would kill me if she saw me doubting her. Hagashi came over and knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you did or what you said but I hope you know Moriko has never been this shattered before. She admired you and had the utmost respect for you even if you were a lower rank. She told us about every espada but did you know she wouldn't stop talking about you and Lilynette but more specifically you." He said calmly but there was some aggitation behind his voice. My eyes shot up to his and sure enough he was telling the truth. The pain grew more in my chest.

" She wants to protect everyone and put everyone's happiness before her own. She said the espada were one big family even if it didn't look like it. We asked her if she'd protect you guys and she of course said yes. When we asked 'What about that Starrk guy?' She said with a smile on her face.'Yes of course. He's my best friend. I'd willing give my life for him if it came down to it.' You see she's always looked up to you. Sure she's been fond of people but I've never seen her as happy as when she talked about you. I pity you. Moriko gives you kindness and how do you repay her? By ripping her heart out. If I were you I wouldn't screw things up when she finally does decide to come out because you'll only get one try at this." He shot me a warning glare before standing up straight and walking down the hall leaving me stunned. Moriko really said all those thing? I had no idea. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me and I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore as I slipped off into a dream. One where Moriko was happy.

Moriko's POV:

I thought I heard a new sound outside the door. I listen with my extra sensitive hearing and heard Starrk's light snores. Everyone else had left and my brain seemed to register a little bit. I gradually and quietly got up. Every part of my being acking in pain. I slowly stumbled to the door and creaked it open trying not to make a sound. I peered out cautiously and there was Starrk. He really could just fall asleep anywhere. He looked like such a child holding onto something and curled up against the wall. I felt my mouth twitch trying to smile but I forced myself not to. I couldn't be a part of his life anymore. I needed to get out of my room and get some fresh air so I could think straight. I quietly snuck past Starrk and headed for the balcony. When I got there I remembered it was the first place I had met Starrk and Lilynette. I went over to the stone railing and sat up on it. Well more like crouched down on it and played with the little piles of sand that were left over probably from a sand storm. I sadly wrote things in the sand and imagined what I'd do know that I'd have no Starrk. I eventually just let my hand write things on it's own while I felt the wind blow my hair in front of me making my long loose curls twirl in a beautiful dance towards the cresent moon. I sighed and looked back down and saw I had written 'sorry' in the sand. I felt my body going in and out of conciousness. Not sleeping was really starting to take it's toll. Something snapped me back momentarily though.

"Moriko!" I heard a gruff panting voice yell far behind me in the archway of the balcony. I jumped up and spun around only to lose my footing and slipped off the balcony. I saw a blurry Starrk staring at me as my body started going off backwards of the balcony. The sand was at least 200 ft below. With the state I was in now and being so weak I'd never survive. I was going to die. I was falling fast and I saw Starrk run and reach his hand out to me. I could've taken it but I couldn't rely on him anymore. I pulled my hands away from him. He stood there shocked. I let out some tears as I fell. Starrk would be the only man to see me in such a pathetic state but that's not how I want him to remember me. Not like this. I have to talk to him one more time. My eyes shot open as I thought and I reached out to him but he was too far and somehow subconciously I had ripped open a portal. The only thing I could think was

_'Let me see him. Let me just see his face one more time.'_ as the portal swallowed me sending me to an unknown place.

Starrk's POV:

I woke up grumbling from my dream. I wanted to go back to sleep and see Moriko smiling again but for some reason my body keptme awake. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and looked around. Something was out of place. I looked up and saw Moriko's door was open ajar. I hopped to my feet and barged into her room. I looked around and she was no where in sight. I couldn't even feel her spirtual pressure. It had been declining over the past couple days but now it was like she disappeared. I didn't have time to think that though I had to find her. I wracked my brain thinking of where'd she go. I remembered where I always found her thinking things out. I ran towards it full speed. The only place she could be was the balcony. I saw her crouched down with her back to me up on the rail. Her skin looked so pale and the way she moved her hand was shaky and weak. What bothered me the most was how close she was to the edge and how her body was swaying.

"Moriko!" I called out to her trying to get her away from the edge. I guess she hadn't noticed me and got shocked. She went to turn towards me but lost her balance and was now falling off backwards. She could never be able to land that fall with how weak she is right now. She realized it to and look terrified. I ran to catch her and reached my hand over the side so she could take it but her eyes went distant and she pulled both of her hands to her heart. She wanted to die?! She was out of my reach now. What was I going to do? She can't die! I need Moriko around. She closed her eyes and a few tear flew in front of her as she fell back. I wanted to here her laugh again. I wanted to see her smile and call me a lazy idiot. I knew she really didn't want to die so why was she doing this? Right when I was about to break down and jump over the edge to get her she seemed to come back a little. A portal ripped open behind her and her eyes widen as she fell into it. Right as it was closing her hand seemed to reach out to me. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. The portal closed as soon as her whole body was in leaving me standing there alone. I had no idea where she just went to. I looked down at where she had been stting and in the sandshe had written 'sorry'. I hit it away and ran to find help.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: The Cry Of A Wolf And The Feathers Of An Angel_**

Aizen's POV:

I sat in mythrown room and something felt wrong. I had just felt Moriko's spirtual pressure disappear. I sat up straight as Gin and Tosen seemed to notice too. I was very worried especiallyafter what Gin had told me about how she wouldn't even speak the past week or come out of her room. It didn't seem like her at all. She either had left Las Noches or she had died. I cringed at the thought. I felt Starrk's spiritual pressure getting closer and closer at an alarming fast rate followed by a few others. Starrk burst through the door and I immediately stood up.

"What has happened?" I asked in a demanding voice while Lilynette, Moriko's brother and all the espada followed in behind him quite frantic. He explained what had happened about her falling over the rail and how she disappeared into a portal. The Nishi brother seemed to have so much hatred towards Starrk with every word he spoke. Lilynette jumped on his back and started hitting Starrk in the head.

"You shouldn't of scared her you moron. Now she's all alone somewhere probably scared and exhausted." She said with tears in her eyes. I looked at Szayel.

"Is there anyway we can track her spiritual pressure?" I asked knowing he usually had an answer for these kinds of things. He nodded and we all followed him to his lab where he turned on a large screen. The brother Hagashi spoke up.

"She'll probably be somewhere where there's lots of nature. It's what her soul craves now after being surrounded by all this sand." He said rather harshly. A large forest then came on the screen.

"She's there. Her spiritual pressure has fallen even lower than before." I saw how big the place really was.

"Is there anyway to pin point her a little closer?" Starrk asked frustrated.

"No she's just too faint." Starrk stormed out of the room.

"And where are you going?" I asked calmly.

"To bring her back what else?" He stated coldly ripping open a portal and stepping through without a word. All we could do now was wait and hope her siritual pressure doesn't drop any furthur.

Moriko's POV:

The portal spit me out into the sky and I was free falling. Barely concious I looked around and saw it was about afternoon time and I was in the middle of no where about 50 ft above a large forest. I braced myself for the fall. The forest was very thick so when I came down branches and limbs cut my whole body and face and shredding my clothes also. I landed on my back with a hard thump and banged my head. I arched my back in pain then everything went black...  
>I woke up because of a buzzing I felt in my pocket. I felt my pants and realized I still had my cell phone on me. I flipped it open and Starrk was trying to call me. I hit the ignore button and slowly tried to get up. My head spun and I had to grab onto a tree to support myself. I had guessed I got a concussion. I didn't want Starrk's help. I had to stop relying on people. I mean after all who said I'd need rescueing? I could do this just fine on my own. I tried to open a portal but I didn't have enough spiritual pressure. I knew I had to keep moving. I had to keep myself awake. I wanted to find higher ground to see where I was. I saw a peak that stood out from the rest and decided I'd go there. I slowly stumbled towards it even though it had to be a mile or two away. I changed into spirit form knowing that four legs was better than two. I could hear whimpers coming out of my throat and near by wildlife stayed close by watching curiously.<p>

Starrk's POV:

I made it to the forest and I hurriedly tried to search for any sign of Moriko. The trees were all so thick though it was hard to see anything. I tried calling her on my cellphonebut I could tell by how quick the voicemail came on she had ignored me. I was frustrated but at least it was a sign she was alive. I knew calling out to her wouldn't work because she wouldn't even try to respond. I felt something at my feet and looked down to see a little squirrel scampering around my feet with something in his mouth. I bent down and saw it was a torn piece of white cloth with a black trim. I recognized it as Moriko's. The hope inside of me grew.

"Wow I know I'm going to sound insane talking to a squirrel but can you show me where you found this?" I said looking at the brown fuzz ball. It dashed into the trees and I followed quickly behind. I was a good five minutes before we came to a spot where he stopped and looked ahead. I looked and saw lots of broken branches and shredded white cloth and then not to mention plenty of blood. My concern grew. I thanked the squirrel and took off knowing she couldn't of gotten to far.

Moriko's POV:

It was getting darker now and large grey clouds were rolling in. I had been slowly stumbling towards the peak I had my sights set on. I had made it so close. I had stopped on the tree line seperating from the clearing which was the tip of the peak. I couldn't move anymore. I didn't want to die here alone. So in a last desperate attempt to live on I let out a heart breaking howl sending out the last of my spiritual pressure with it.

Starrk's POV: (I know it's a lot of switching.)

I had been searching all day and still couldn't find her. She shouldn't be this hard to find. I stopped to catch my breath. The fullmoon was out but it was starting to get cover by grey clouds. If I didn't find her soon I'd have to wait til morning and who knows if she'll last that long. I stopped and looked up when I saw a white feather floating down towards me. It was strange though. It was almost glowing like. The moment it touched my hand a white light burst from it and at the same time I heard a bone vibrating howl erupt from near a peak I could see not to far away. It was followed by a breath taking spiritual pressure. That had to be Moriko. I ran as fast as I could in her direction hoping that she would hold on a little longer.

Moriko's POV:

I collapsed to my knees as my spirit form shattered away. I leaned my back on the tree nearest me and stared up at the full moon with a smile. If I was going to die at least I'd go as all wolves wish. Under the shine of the full moon. I felt something hop into my lap and I looked down a bit surprised. It was a small fox pup.

"Why hello there cutie. Don't tell me your here all alone." I barely whispered out. He wagged his tail and let out a small little bark. I heard a little gruffer bark behind me and turned to see the mama fox with two smaller boy fox pups. The one in my lap licked my face before he ran off with his family. The mama fox gave me a sorrowful look before running off with them probably to hide from the coming rain. I smiled down at my hand which were bloody and bruised like the rest of me. A rain drop hit my nose and I smiled at how wonderfully cool it felt. I felt something coming towaards me but was too absorbed in the rain that was now down pouring soaking me to the bone.

"Moriko." I heard a voice lightly call as if not to startle me. I turned my head surprised and saw him standing there soaked as well panting out of breath.

"Starrk?" I whispered not loud enough to hearhoping my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. He took a step towards. I got up quickly but very painfully and took a step backwards going back into the deep forest. He took another step and I scrambled to run but he had more energy than me and quickly caught me in a tight hold with my arms across my chest and my back to his chest.

"Do you know how worried I've been! Stop running and just come back home already! We miss you!" He yelled angrily with his eyes shut. I tried to pull away.

"Don't lie. I know you hate me and I'm sorry ok?!" He tensed for a minute and then spoke.

"Why would you even apologize for something like that?" He asked seriously.

"I'm sorry because I actually fooled myself into thinking a great person like you would ever even consider me a friend. I'm sorry I won't ever annoy you or speak to you again." I said sobbing still trying to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter.

"You're so thick headed sometimes. I said those things because I was jealous. Extremely jealous. I thought now that you had your brothers you would just throw me aside like I was some temporary replacement. Now I see I was just being childish.I've always thought very highly of you. More than you'll ever know. So please just come home and get better so you'll smile again." He was practically begging me. I stopped fighting and looked back at him over my shoulder. He had opened his eyes again and they looked so sad. I'd never seen him like this before. I turned around and pressed my face into his chest.

"I wanna go home now please. Let's go home." I looked up at him and he gave a gentle smile. Then everything I had been through was catching up to me again. I was swaying as I stood. I faintly heard Starrk calling my name but couldn't answer as my head fell foward and everything went black again...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Relax A Bit**_

Moriko's POV:  
><span>

I heard argueing as my head felt so dizzy.

"You wanna go?" I heard Grimmjow yell.

"Idiot. You're going to wake her up." I heard Ulquiorra's monotoned voice speak.

"Grrrrrr. Why are you even here?" Grimmjow growled back. Ulquiorra didn't asnwer.

"Just be quiet already." I recognized the voice of Szayel as he was somewhere very close to me. I made my eyes flutter open. I looked around me and saw I was in one of the rooms in the hospital wing. Szayel was right next to me watching me cautiously while Starrk was sitting in a chair close by patting a crying Lilynette on the head as she sat on the floor. I looked around some more without moving just looking with my eyes. The next closest people were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra glaring at each other and then Nishi and Hagashi discussing something in hushed tones together. I then noticed Aizen, Gin, Tosen and every espada including all their fraccions were there too. I sat up suddenly embarassed by all the company. Szayel cauioned me though. My head spun and I balanced myself while sitting up. Everyone turned their attention to me and it was like there was a sigh of relief from everyone. I saw I was on a hospital bed in a normal white dress and my scarf and ribbon were both off revealing a barely noticable cresent moon shaped scar on the left side of my neck. There was an ivy in my arm and it was creeping me out to no end. A couple people took a step towards me but be the state I was in I felt weak and vulnerable so I scooched back farther on the bed bringing my knees up in front of me. They stopped and gave me confused looks.

"Szayel could you please take out this ivy. I'm feeling much better thank you but it's really grossing me out." I said calmly looking at Szayel with a plain look on my face. He smiled and nodded at me while he took it out and replaced it with a bandage. I realized then that I was covered in bandages everywhere. I looked at them surprised and then looked at them for some answers.

"Don't worry Moriko. Tia changed you and dressed your wounds." Hagashi said sitting down on the edge of the bed followed by Nishi doing the same. I nodded and looked towards the 3rd espada and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said kindly bowing my head slightly. She nodded at me and I thought I almost saw a smirk. Nishi wasn't acting normal and I noticed it as he surpressed his wolfness almost letting out a whimper.

"So what's got you two worked up? I know you've seen me in worse state than this. Somethings wrong. The balance has shifted." I said looking at them with my chocolate brown eyes that now seemed to have many years hidden behind them. They both stood up exchanging glances at each other before taking a step back.

"It's the council." Nishi said looking away.

"They've called a meeting. All four of us have been summoned." Hagashi said looking down. I nodded and proceeded to get up. Everyone worriedly took a step foward trying to make sure I didn't fall. I swayed a little but stood just fine. I ripped open a portal but then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Aizen.

"You shouldn't be moving around in your current condition. As your supieror I order you to stay." I glanced him over and he seemed somewhat upset. I shrugged off his hand.

"That's not for me or you to decide. I must fufill my role as guardian. Dead or alive." I said taking a step closer to the portal.

"Wait Moriko. You know once we get to the council chambers they always drain our spirtual pressure so we can't rebel against them in the chambers. If you have the little you have now drained you'll surely die. We'll explain to them the situation and surely they'll make an exception or at the very least postpone." Hagashi said putting him and Nishi between me and the portal. I gave them a hard look and they cringed back. Then I once again heard the sobs of Lilynette. I softened.

"Do as you wish. Just don't bring back any unwanted guest." I said before turned my back to them as they left. When I heard them leave and the portal close I sighed.

"Sorry about such seriousness. The council is just something you learn not to mess with." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. I relaxed though when I looked over at Starrk and Lilynette. I walked over and crouched down in front of her. I cupped her face in my hands and looked at her.

"What's wrong Lilynette? You don't have to cry anymore. I'm all better." I said smiling down at her and she wiped her tears from her eyes. "

You were asleep for almost two days. I missed you so much." She sobbed and jumped into my arms. Surprised at first but then relaxed and patted her on her head.

"Indeed it did feel like a lifetime without you around. You must be more careful." Gin said from his spot in the doorway grinning happily.

"Szayel am I free to go back to my room now?" I asked the pink haired scientist. He nodded.

"Yes but just be careful and be sure to have someone with you at all times just in case." He said before disappearing out the door. Everyone started to leave but not before each giving me a gentle grin or sigh of relief. That left only me, a sobbing Lilynette and Starrk. I picked her up and rested her on my back.

"Lilynette your most beautiful when you're smiling so please stop crying." My words didn't effect her so I walked out of the room with Stark following behind me curious.

"You know you shouldn't be walking around like this. Where are you going anyway?" He asked concerned. I rolled my eyes and kept on walking. We finally stopped in the kitchen and I set Lilynette down on the counter while she still cried like a child with Starrk leaning on the counter next to her.

"Lilynette just stay here okay. I'm going to make you something special." This got her attention and Starrk's too as they both watched me. With that I got to work. I took out ingredients and such and cut and stirred and put something in the oven. When it was done I decorated it with icing and strawberries. I put it i front of my face and they both stared at the beautiful strawberry tart pastry in my hands. Lilynette still had some tears running down her face but she at least wasn't sobbing anymore. I looked at her with a big smile.

"Lilynette, did you now Guardians have special magical powers?" She shook her head no. I smirked and closed my hand and put it to her face.

"Make a wish." I told her. She seemed to concetrate real hard and then grabbed my fist and mentally made a wish. I giggled and faced my fist towards Starrk too. He thought for a second and then kissed my fist making me blush a little. I recomposed myself though and made a wish too. I opened my hand and inside looked like sparkles dancing in my hand. They both stared in wonder. I took the tart and sprinkled the sparks onto it.

"There. Perfect. Now Lilynette be careful and make sure you don't let anyone else have this or else our wishes won't come true. This tart is not just any tart. It's a wish tart. Just one bite can make any sad face smile." I said smiling and taking a fork and and putting a piece to her mouth. She stared in wonder and then took a bite. Her face instantly lit up. She took it from my hands and started to eat it savioring every bite.

"Thank you so much Mori-chan." She squeled before running off out of the kitchen. I laughed and hopped up on the counter looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

"What'd you do?" Starrk asked looking over at me. I shook my head.

"Nothing just a little sparks. It's amazing what the mind can make you believe." I said swinging my legs and smiling to myself. Starrk pushed himself off the counter and stood in front of me leaning in. I leaned back away from him because it seemed awkward. He was standing between my legs as I sat on the counter and he stood in front of me.

"Starrk?" I asked kind of shaky wondering what he was doing. He looked straight in my eyes with a serious look.

"Are you really ok? Or is this just some act?" He said looking at me and my bandages. I let out a laugh and played with a strand of his wavy hair.

"Of course I'm fine." I said and lightly tugged on his hair expecting him to drop it. He only gave me a hard look. I sighed and went to push him away but he stood his ground and wrapped his arms around me bringing me close to him.

"Um Starrk...?" I asked accidently breathing in his scent. It was heavenly.

"I'm sorry for everything I said. Please just don't make me worry like that again. I thought I was going to lose you." He spoke seriously but there was a sense of weakness in his voice. I relaxed into his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'll try my best." I said smiling into his chest. He leaned back a little and touched my now exposed neck right on the scar that barely anyone would be able to tell. I flinched back a little not use to having anyone touch there in a very long time.

"What happened?" He asked looking at it. I pushed his hand away and jump off the counter so I was standing a half a foot shorter than him at my normal height. I looked away from him.

"A bad decision on my part." Was all I said about it. He seemed to want to press it further but dropped it for the time being. I made my hair fall around my face not wanting anyone to see the scar any further. I began to walk out of the kitchen towards my room but Starrk kept following.

"You know in most places this is considered stalking." I said jokingly over my shoulder. He shrugged and kept following. I got to my room and saw my uniform now fixed along with my white scarf and yellow ribbon both looking brand new on my bed. I sighed and took the ribbon and wrapped it around my neck a couple times before making a nice bow on the back of my neck where the two little bells swayed making no noise. I looked at my uniform and sighed.

"Well for the time being I'm on leave." I said laughing and going to my closet before taking out a pair of grey shorts and then a blue short sleeve shirt. I looked over and saw Starrk staring at you in the doorway.

"I'm taking a shower so please don't be a pervert. I don't want to have to beat you up." I said laughing at Starrk rolling his eyes as I grabbed some hygene stuff. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on deodorent and perufume and then changed. I walked out in my blue shirt and grey shorts with a towel over my head drying my hair. Weird thing that Starrk noticed was the ribbon I had tied around my neck had turned blue while the two small bells stayed gold.

"Wasn't that yellow?" He said staring in wonder. I nodded.

"Yeah it's strange. It changes color to match my outfit. Hmm can't complain about it though." I said indifferently drying my hair. He was dazed for a second then came back to reality.

"Can you toss me that hair tie? I hate when my hair's in my face." I asked him pointing to a grey hair tie that was on my dresser next to him. He grabbed it and threw it to me.

"Thanks." I said looking in the full length mirror next to my bathroom door. I tried messing with my hairs different way and nothing worked. I sighed and put my finger to my mouth thinking. Starrk came over behind me and took the hair tie.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to take it back. He grabbed my shoulder and made me look back at the mirror.

"Just stand still." He said taking my hair into his hands. He took a brush near by and started taking it back and brushing it. I'd never had someone else do my hair and it actually felt really good. I sighed contently at the feeling his fingers through my hair along with the brush giving me an amazing relaxing feeling. He let out a chuckle at the way he felt my body melting.

"What?" I asked getting self conscious.

"You're getting weak at the knees." He said and I noticed to my legs were having trouble holding me up.

"No I'm not. Shut up." I said pouting. He laughed a little more at my childish behavior. I didn't even noticed he had finished with my hair. I looked in the mirror and stared at myself shocked. He had taken my hair back into a high casual ponytail with my bangs still out. The ponytail made it down just above my bow.

"Wow." I said staring at myself. I actually could pass for a pretty cute human girl if I went to the human world right now. Starrk folded his arms proud but then yawned. I laughed and grabbed onto his hand as I dashed out of my room are foot.

"Whoa, where are we going?" He said following behind me gripping onto my hand.

"You're tired. So I'm taking you to your room so you can sleep and I can go have some fun." I said grinning back at him while never slowing my pace and the bells on my bow never made a sound. That's when he stopped and pulled on my hand he was holding and threw me over his shoulder.

"Oh no. You're staying with me. Szayel said you have to have someone with you at all times and I decided that's my job. I have some bugging to catch up on." He said grinning wide and evilly. I groaned and struggled against his grip but he wouldn't give up.

"Come on this isn't fair. Let me down." I whined trying to get free. He stayed quiet as he continued to walk down the hallways. He finally came to his room and kicked the door close. He finally threw me on the white couch in his room and locked the door before going to his bed and laying down. I sighed and got up but instead of going to the door I went to the windowsil and looked out at the cresent moon as I touched my neck thinking of my own cresent moon. All of a sudden the window was thrown open and something flew past me and over to Starrk. I was stunned until I heard Lilynette's high pitched voice beating on poor Starrk. I looked over and saw her on top of Starrk beating him on the head. I was surprised but then started busting up laughing. I couldn't stop. The scene was just too funny. A little girl beating on a grown man. They both looked over at me surprised. They had never seen me laugh so freely before. I had tears coming out of my eyes and then ended up giggling too. When I finally relaxed me and Lilynette sat on the couch together and talked leaving Starrk to sleep but instead of sleeping he just sat there with his eyes closed. I kept galncing out the window for some reason. My eyes felt more drawn to it then usual. It finally got to being 11 at night and Lilynette was getting sleepy.

"Time for night night." She said before lazily getting up. Suddenly my bells run quietly but only enough for me and Starrk to hear. He gave me a questionable look but I was already up fast. A snarl started to rise in my throat as I looked around the room on guard. I jumped up and locked the window before closing the blinds and ran over to where Lilynette stood confused.

"It's nothing. I think I'll walk you to your room." I said my eyes darting everywhere looking for any subtle movement. Starrk joined us and together we walked her to her room. She was having trouble staying on her feet so I swooped her up and carried her bridal style as she fell asleep. Starrk looked over at us smirking but still some concern at how high alert I was being. I set her down in her bed and tucked her in. I walked over and locked her window and shut her blinds as well. I scanned the room one last time before closing the door and stepping outside into the hallway with Starrk.

"What's it mean when those bells ring?" He asked sleepily bending down and examining them.

"It usually means something bad is going to happen." I said still examining our surrounding area as we walked back to Starrks room.

"What do you mean something bad?" He asked following right next to me. I groaned in frustration.

"You ask too many questions." I stated plainly as I continued to walk.

"Why do you keep avoiding questions?" This man payed attention more then I thought.

"Some things are better left unsaid." I said trying to ignore him and focus on my senses. He sighed and nudged my arm.

"Thought we were best friends. Aren't we suppose to be able to tell each other things?" He said really wanting to push it this time. I sighed sadly and looked away from him.

"We are so please, enough bugging for one day." I said a little down. He realized it too and also looked away. We made it to his door.

"Well good night." I said sending him a smirk and facing down the hall that lead to my room.

"I believe at all times also includes night time too." Starrk said cocky refering to what Szayel said earlier. I groaned and tried to make a run for it but he was too quick this time. He grabbed my arm and threw me into his room making me land on the bed while he shut and locked the door again.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath. I heard him sigh as turned off the lights and went to the couch.

"You can have the bed for now." He said plopping himself down. I looked over at him shocked but then relaxed when I relaized how soft his bed was. I sighed and laid down and it was long before I drifted off into a sleep.

_I sat the in the meeting room of Los Noches as Aizen began to talk again. It was weird. I felt really uneasy about something but wasn't sure what. Then suddenly my bells began to ring. They weren't just a quiet little ring like before, it was a cold hard blasted ring. I looked around in a state of shock getting out of my seat. Everyone looked at me stunned but the ring kept getting louder until it turned into a full out screech. It was hurting my head. I crouched over covering my ears and letting out a pained scream. Everything around me started to demolish and crumble and espada were falling over dead. I only screamed louder wanting it all to stop. I saw Starrk on the ground dead right in front of me blood dripping from my mouth. I had done it. I had killed them all internally by accident. The bells had finally stopped and were replaced my a new ring. It was a soft steady pace and when I turned to face it there he was. A man stood in the shadows with two small bells dangling from his ears as earrings. I looked at him horrified._

_"You did this!" I shouted to him standing up._

_"Oh no my dear I believe you did. Your agony and pain ended up killing everyone around you but yet you're left unharmed. What a cruel fate wouldn't you say?" He said flashing a canine like grin. I fell to my knees trembling._

_"no...no...that can't be...no" I whispered to myself as tears formed in my eyes._

_"Why don't I just end your pain for good?" He asked and before I knew it a hand pierced threw my heart.  
><em>

I screamed out in pain as I shot up in bed with my hair tie falling out. The scar on my neck burned hard under the ribbon throbbing. I ran over to Starrk who was sleeping on the couch and shook him awake. He sleepily open his eyes to see me having tears streaming down my face with a terrified look on my face. He shot up quickly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head and buried my face into his chest.

"It was so loud...I didn't mean to...then he was there...and...and...oh god I'm just so glad you're okay." I said between sobs trying to explain but nothing really made sense until my last statement. He seemed to get what had happened and started to stroke my hair as he pulled me into his lap on the couch.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream. You're okay now." He whispered into my ear soothing me and trying to get me to calm down. The pain on my neck subsided and I started trying to control my breathing again. I finally got back to normal and sat there on Starrks's lap wiping the tears away.

"Sorry about this. I didn't mean to wake you up." I said sadly looking down at the floor. He laughed and held me close to him.

"It's fine. Why don't you go back to bed?" I shook my head no and held onto him tight.

"Haha fine fine. You can sleep with me here if you want." I nodded my head yes as he pulled us poth down so we were laying on the comfy couch facing each other. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I laid my hands against his chest and my forehead against his.

"Thank you Starrk...for everything." I said leaning up and kissing his forehead. Telling by the heat his face was giving off, he blushed. I giggled softly before slipping off again into a better dream.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Do You Trust Me?

Moriko's POV:

I groggily woke up and looked up to see Starrk still sleeping. I went to get off the couch but his arms tightened around my waist.

"Stay." He said and his voice sounded like he had been awake the whole time.

"No I have to go." I said pushing a little harder.

"Where?" He asked opening one eye and giving me a suspicious look.

"I don't see how it's any of your business." I said finally somehow getting free which made him fall to the floor. I flashed to the door and tried to open it but my mind forgot it was locked so it didn't budge. That gave Starrk enough time to get inbetween me and the door in one quick flash.

"You are my business." He growled getting bending down so we were face to face. I squeled backing up.

"Ugh can't a girl go get herself some breakfast?" I said looking at the window. He followed my gaze and growled.

"Is that all you're doing? You seem pretty eager for something." He asked stepping closer.

"Yes I swear. Besides you're not my keeper so move." I said pushing past him and unlocking the door and walking out. The moment I was out I dashed down the hallways.

"Moriko!" I heard Starrk yell agitated. I got a really good head start and headed for my wing. I ran into my room and faster than humanly possible grabbed a back pack and threw some things in it. I ran back out the door but ended up purposely hitting Starrk in the face with the door. He groaned in pain and frustration.

"Sorry bout that." I said laughing back at him as I went further down my wing into Hagashi's empty room. I grabbed some thing from his closet and also threw them into the bag. I went and hid the bag in Hagashi's bathroom and then walked out of his room to meet a very angry Starrk at the other end of the hall. I giggled and waved to him as I once again took off.

"What the hell are you up to?!" He yelled after me following. This time I did run towards the kitchen. Starrk was on my tail. I laughed and transformed into my spirit form. I bounded faster down the hallway and let out a barky laugh almost telling Starrk to follow me. I turned the corner and collided hard with something making me fall and turn back into my espada self. I groaned but felt something under me growl. I looked down and saw an aggrivated Grimmjow.

"Seems we keep meeting like this huh Kitty-kun?" I said smiling and getting up and helping him too.

"Such an idiot!" Grimmjow screamed at me. I laughed.

"Awe come on. Is that anyway to talk to an injured girl?" I said with puppy dog eyes looking at my bandages that really weren't needed because I already healed. He grumbled under his breath. Just then Starrk came around the corner fuming. I jumped onto Grimmjow's back and Grimmjow instictively caught me and was holding my bare legs that were showing because of the shorts. Starrk stopped and then only seemed to get more mad.

"Hey Starrk since you're upset with me Kitty-kun is now my new best friend. Come on let's go do something fun." I said looking down on Grimmjow and he smirked in return knowing what I was up to. The whole jealous game. Starrk looked like he wanted to rip Grimmjpw into shreds.

"Oh I'll give you something fun." Grimmjow said squeezing my thighs tighter making me gasp and turn a bright red. I knew he was just playing along but I couldn't help it. Grimmjow turned to walk off with me somewhere but something caught me by the arm and pulled me off him.

"I don't think so!" Starrk yelled dragging me off somewhere.

"Bye bye Kitty-kun. See you later!" I yelled after Grimmjow. He smirked.

"Yeah yeah whatever." He said flicking his hand and turned the corner. I was slammed against the wall to see a infuriated Starrk. I couched back a little and gave a sheepish look.

"Don't give me that! What were you thinking letting him touch you like that?!" He yelled at me seeming very jealous.

"I'm sorry." I said looking off in the other direction not wanting to see him this upset. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked kind of scared.

"To get you damn breakfast. You're too pale." He said dragging me after him.

"Yeah cause you scared me half to death." I mumbled under my breath. He didn't respond he just walked faster. All of a sudden a portal opened in front of us and a serious looking Hagashi and Nishi stepped out. Starrk froze but I took a step in front of him but his hand didn't let go of mine.

"So how'd it go?" I asked wondering what was up because meetings were usually longer than one day for the council.

"They want to see you." Nishi said.

"They said they will only hold it if all four are there and you were the only one not present. You have to come by tonight. It was an order." Hagashi said seeming angry by their decision. Starrk's hand interlocked fingers with mine as if telling me to stay. I let out a sigh.

"Let's go." Nishi said holding out a hand. I shook my head.

"Sorry boys. Not now." I said and with that I took off down the hall a lot faster then before spinting with Starrk being dragged behind.

"Moriko!" They yelled after me and chased after us.

"Keep up." I said back to Starrk playfully. He caught up to pace and followed right behind holding onto my hand. I ran to my wing and straight to Hagashi's room and into the bathroom taking the large backpack out of it's hiding place.

"What are you doing Moriko?" Starrk asked looking at me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him seriously. He was taken aback by the question but then nodded. I nodded and smiled.

"Good." I opened a portal and pulled him along with me as I went threw the portal.

"Damn it Moriko! Always making things difficult!" Nishi yelled as he watched the portal close along with Hagashi giving me a knowing look. I smirked and gave him a wink letting him know he was right. He nodded letting me know he wasn't going to interfere. I stepped out of the portal with Starrk. He looked so confused he didn't know what was going on. We were now standing in the middle of a large festival but no one could see us.

"Follow me." I said taking his hand and leading him to a shop near by. We walked in and I went for the changing rooms in the back.

"Here take this." I said unzipping the backpack and pulling out a pill along with a wad of cash.

"What's this?" He asked staring in wonder.

"It'll make us seem human for a while and the cash is just for the festival. I hate carrying cash on me." I said taking the pill and a sensation went threw my body. He took it too and his hole and mask disappeared.

"Whoa." He said looking down at himself. I smirked and took out a regular shirt jacket and pants and threw it to him on his side of the changing room.

"Put those on so you don't seem too weird." He scowled but did as I said as I changed into a very queen likekimono as I removed all the unnecassary bandages I had on me. The pill had also temporarily removed my a little longer since I had so much to put on.I had worn this many times before.I walked out of the dressing rooms and welooked at each other.

(You look exactly like this.)

Moriko'

"Nice." We both said together examining our outifts. I took his espada clothing and my regular clothing we had worn there and put them in the bag.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked looking at himself in the mirror.

"Those are Hagashi's clothes." I said laughing. He nodded.

"And you?" He turned and looked at my very elegant outfit.

"These is actually my sacred robes. They're what I was assigned to wear everytime we have some important guardian thing to do." I said looking at myself. He nodded again.

"So what are we doing here?" He asked as we walked outside and to the festival where it was already dark out but the stree was lit with beautiful lights.

"I thought you could use some lightening up. You're too much of a stiff. Time to have some fun." I said laughing and grabbing his hand again as I pulled him towards some of the side karts. He let out a chuckle as we began to walk around and play games and eat some of the wonderful festival food. I introduced Starrk to many new things. We stopped on a bench while eating some ice cream.

"So tell me. How do you know so much about humans?" Starrk asked smiling at me.

"Well when guardians mature to our final stage we are granted permission to live as a human for five whole years. When those five years are up we are given back our guardianship. It's suppose to teach us to appreciate being a guardian more. To be honest I almost wanted to stay human. They get to do so much more than we are. They get to make friends and grow up with people around them. They get to experience so many different things. I almost envy them." I said with a smirk watching a young couple go by holding hands. Starrk watched me enchanted by how I spoke. I shrugged my shoulder as I finished my ice cream and threw my stuff in the garbage.

"So how old are you exactly?" Starrk asked looking me over.

"Body wise 21. Years wise this past year I turned 5,000 exactly on the dot." I said smiling. Starrk raised his eyebrow at me.

"Really now? So you're telling me out of 5,000 years you've never been with anyone?" He asked inching closer slyly.

"Never said that but to tell the truth not really. Well at least not on my own free will have I dated someone." I said thinking about it with my finger to my chin looking up at the blank dark blue sky. I humphed upset at no stars. Starrk looked at me confused. I shook my head and grabbed onto his hand again and started towards the extremely huge forest behind us that seemed to go on forever. Starrk stopped me though.

"We can't go in there. We'll get lost." He said trying to pull me back to the festival. I grabbed the backpack I had that had been next to us and pulled him again.

"No we won't." I said with a gentle grin. He couldn't refuse after that. I swiftly made my way through until after about 20 minutes there was an area that thinned out into an opening ontop of a hill but before we stepped out of the trees I stopped us and looked at Starrk with a serious look.

"Now answer me truthfully. Do you honestly with all your heart trust me?" I asked dead serious looking him in the eyes. He look was gentle as he nodded. I sighed and smiled.

"Good." I pulled him out to the clearing to show him a large field of wild flowers that fireflies now danced threw. The stars above shined brightly covering the whole sky with a cresent moon. He stared at it dazed.

"Starrk I'm tired of always keeping things from you. About my past. About who I really am. It's not fair to you. I want you to know everything and then you can decide if you still want me around." I said looking at the ground with a pained look in my eyes. He came over and cupped my face in his hands.

"What is this place to you? You knew how to get around way to easy to be your first time here." I smiled at how he noticed such a small thing. I took myself from his hands and looked all around us. The large forest expanding beyond eyesight that bended with the moutains and hill. Running water and waterfalls could be heard far in the distance. The festival was just a tiny town that was in a valley barely large enough to call a town consisting of only 400 people.

"Not much has changed over the past two years. This was my home. I was born here, I grew up here, I lived here and then died here as well." I said thinking of all the years I had here. He seemed suprised but not too much. I turned back to the field of flowers and walked to the very center which was marked by a white lily.

"This is the exact spot where I died. When guardians die our bodies are absorbed into the earth to bring new life." I said taking a few steps back and sitting down in the grass. Starrk sat next to me and intertwined our fingers. "Tell me everything. I want to know from the very beginning up to the day we met. I want to know you." He said stareing at me with a new spark in his eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I can remember waiting to be born. All the other three guardians being only in mere childern forms at first would visit me very often. They'd talk to me and pray. I was so happy to have their company that I wanted to be born and I almost did once. Then once they matured into their final form after about a year they never came anymore. Five years past and then they started to visit again. I was so sad and angry with them I refused to be born into a world where even guardians were so cruel and mean. I held a deep grudge. Every day though they would visit and apologize. Hiro the Southern Guardian almost never left my side. He eventually after 300 years of waiting convinced me to be born. When I awoke I was a mere child. My body looking no more older than three and being surrounded by three older men all looking 25. You should've seen there shock when they saw I was a girl. It was wierd though, I was born with the scarf and this ribbon around my neck. I only found out years later the were to supress my spirtual pressure and to be my protection. The guardians raised me and Hiro eventually just started calling me Moriko since I was so much more insink with nature than them. Those who had lived much longer than I. They all cared for me but Hiro was the one always by my side, visiting constantly. When I left for my five years I missed them so and they were the only real reason I reclaimed myself as a guardian. After my return we would watch that human village down there together and they'd tell my stories of those years when they pretended to be human and I'd tell them of mine. The people I knew then from that village all died though ages ago. As the years flew by Hiro and I stayed closest. Hiro protected me from the council. All four of us became a family." I spoke with such admiration of my friends. They really were the greatest. Starrk smiled but then frowned.

"But something happened didn't it? Something to do with that scar. Something to do with you're hatred and fear you keep hidden." He said watching my reactions. I sighed and nodded.

"When we all turned 3,000 the council held a meeting. They told us it was time we established who was strongest. We didn't want any part in it but for some reason Hiro wanted to prove himself. He fought and almost killed both Hagashi and Nishi. When I found out I got enraged and we collided in a intense battle. What he had done upset the whole balance of everything. We fought for days. He had bit me on the neck leaving forever a perminent mark. I slashed his chest leaving my perminent mark on him. I triumphed over him as he nearly died making me alpha. Those marks are what bind us together. Then the council did something unexpected. They told us Hiro and I were to be engaged. I refused them. That's when things got really messed up. Nishi had always thought what the council did was best and then they worked him to the bone so hard Nishi eventually died from exhaustion. They wanted to kill him and he blindly let them. That's why he's niaveness. Hagashi was so upset he completely stopped listening to the council. They came and personally killed him themselves. That's why he's disloyalty. Hiro and I never talked anymore and Hiro took over the west forest guardians job as well as I took the job of the east forest guardian. We worked hard a loyaly to the council but to each other he was nothing to me anymore. By the year 4,000 of our years Hiro wanted more power. He tried to kill the council but that backfired and he was nearly killed. While he survived he only thought about more power. In the end it corupt him making his body give in and he eventually died at his own insanity. That's why he's lust. It was for power and blood." I said looking down at my hands.

"And what of you? What happened to you?" Starrk asked really getting into my past.

"Me? Hmm back then I felt lonely. The council told me I was now the only guardian and it was my duty to watch over everything. I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to do. My friends were all dead and now they want me to be some ultimate protector? I'm not god. I was so busy. I had to be everywhere all at once it seemed. I worked so much my strength slowly started to detierate. Before I knew it I couldn't move anymore. I was glad I stopped here though. The one place I was originally suppose to protect. The one thing I did right. And I died. I thought that would be it you know. You die and then you're suppose to go to heaven. Nope I found myself walking around some huge dessert for 7 months until Aizen, Gin, and Tosen found me. Guess I had too many regrets. That's why I'm pressure. Then I realized they all had their regrets too so they must still be around. That gave me one last sliver of hope that they'd find me. I knew they would. Dead or alive we'll always be by you're side they use to say." I said smiling up at the star filled sky once again but it was a sad smile. Tears leaked out of my eyes fast. Starrk pulled me into him as I began to sob. It was a tragic story and he was the only one who knew everything from start to finish.

"I still do." He said. I looked up at him confused.

"I still want you around Moriko. The girl with a self given last name." He said with a smirk. I nodded and smiled ear to ear wiping away the tears.

"Starrk I wanna go home now. I'm sleepy." I said yawning.

"You have to promise something first." He said stilling holding my hand.

"Promise you won't be afraid to take me here again and maybe show me around. Then tell me some memories. I like listening to your stories." I was a bit taken aback at first but then smiled and nodded.

"Good." He said before swooping me up in his arms with the backpack over his one shoulder. He opened the portal and he stepped through to see it was 11:30 at night in Las Noches. I pretended I was asleep as Starrk put me down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me again as he laid down behind me and soon was sleep too. I opened my eyes and quickly and swiftly got out of his grip replacing myself with a pillow. Starrk sturred a little but then fell right back asleep. I sighed as I took out a note and wrote down.

'I'm sorry but I'm going away for a little while. Don't worry about me though. I'll be fine. Hagashi and Nishi will be with me. Be back soon. Oh and FYI never trust a guardian, it'll only hurt you in the end. Just take this stuff and put it away and get rid of Hagashi's clothes because I doubt he'll want them back. Bye bye for now, Moriko.'

I stuck the note on the backpack so he'd know what stuff I was talking about. I snuck out of his room to meet Hagashi and Nishi on the other side.

"You sure about this? You know he's going to be upset with you for leaving." Nishi said looking sceptical.

"Yeah I know but it's for the best. It's better I make him hate me by disppearing so he won't get mixed up in our damned world. Let's get this over with. Can't wait to hear what they're going to say." I said picking up my fan and gently waving it to my face as I stepped through the portal followed by my brothers also dressed in old asian formal wear. If we were to face the council we'll do it together.

'Sorry Starrk.' Was the last thing I thought before I slipped away into the my own world.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Trusted You!

Starrk's POV:

It had been two weeks now since Moriko suddenly disappeared. I didn't understand. She basically told me to forget about her in that note. It made no sense. I was worried and angry about where she was and what she was doing. It seemed to take their effect on everyone. Aizen didn't hold as many meetings, Grimmjow wasn't as easy to provok anymore, and Ulquiorra even seemed more out of it then normal. Lilynette was always moping around not saying much. Everything was wrong. Why had she done this? The more I thought about it the angrier I got.

Moriko's POV:

It had been two weeks now since I left Las Noches. The meeting was done and never once had I run into Hiro much to my relief. Hagashi and Nishi opened a portal for me and we walked threw and ended up back in my room in Las Noches. I smiled as we said our goodbyes as they went to their fraccion rooms and I stayed in mine. I should've probably got some rest but instead I showered and changed into my espada uniform. I tied my hair up with my scarf and it changed it's color to black and then I tied the ribbon around my lower waist making it into a belt as it also turned balck but the bells stayed gold. No one could really see the scar because it faded even more these past couple days. I left my room to walk around and get use to this place again. I turned the corner and looked down the hallway to see a Grimmjow sluggishly walking down the hallway. I flashed behind him.

"Wake up Kitty-kun!" I yelled real loud right in his ear. He let out a surprised yell and then looked back at me.

"Moriko?" He asked surprised. I just smiled at him and nodded twiddling my finger behind my back. He leapt at me knocking me to the floor and much to my surprised hugged me while burying his face in my neck.

"Is this payback for all the times I ran into you because those we accidents." I said laughing.

"Oh shut up damn it. Who do you think you are disappearing like that?" I stopped laughing and looked down to see he had tears in his eyes but it sounded like he was purring almost as he breathed in my scent.

"I missed you too Grimmjow." I said soothingly while patting his head. He calmed down a little and stood up then helping me up.

"You shouldn't just disappear like that. People start to assume the worst." He said looking down the hall trying not to make eye contact.

"Sorry I'll try not to anymore. Oh and Kitty-kun...thanks." I said before dashing down the hallway away from him leaving him stunned and then a gentle smile came to his face. I swiftly made my way threw the halls happy to know at least someone remembered me. I turned a corner only to collide with something hard making me fall on my butt.

"Owie." I groaned. I looked up to see a shocked Ulquiorra.

"Oh hi Ulquiorra. Sorry about that. I should've been watching where I was going." I said as he helped me get up off the floor but after I was up he still held onto my hand.

"Friends huh? Guess it can't be too useless." He said and I thought I almost saw a smirk. I gasped but then pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Ulquiorra. You're the best. I promise not to be too annoying of a friend though." I said holding onto him. He hesitantly hugged back. I giggled and we seperated.

"I should probably go tell Aizen I'm back." I said smiling to Ulquiorra.

"There's a meeting in 20 minutes." Ulquiorra informed me. I nodded and thanked him before walking off to find Lilynette knowing she was probably upset. I found Lilynette in her room looking sad.

"Now what's with that face. I swear you can't live one minute without me can you? Haha now come on and cheer up. I'm back now aren't I?" I said plopping down next to her on the bed. She was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged me. I sighed contently and pat her on the head as she told me how nothing was the same without me. About five minutes into our talking there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Lilynette yelled excitedly.

"Hey I thought you were all upset and..." Starrk said sleepily opening the door but stopped when he saw me. I looked the other direction no wanting to get cuaght in his gaze. He was shocked but then quickly turned back to normal bored self but there was some seriousness behind him.

"Oh it's nice to see you back. Lilynette why don't you go get Moriko something to eat. She looks a little too thin." He said looking at me dead on but I refused to look him in the eyes. Lilynette happily agreed and bounced out of the room. I got up and stretched.

"Oh man I am just beat. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I said yawning going towards the door but Starrk stuck his arm out blocking my way. I used his arm for momentum as I grabbed onto it and swung myself over landing in the hall. He growled and pushed me against the wall closest and hovered over me giving me an intense look. I had me trapped with each one of his hands against the wall beside my face.

"Why did you leave? Where did you go? You know that was real low what you pulled. Take me out, show me a good time, gain my trust and then just diappear for two weeks." He said in a low angry tone still trying to get me to look at him. I looked every which way except towards him.

"I went to the meeting. They last a long time." I said not trying to give to much away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to leave? Why did you just leave without a trance?" He aske seeming sadder by the second.

"You wouldn't understand." *SMACK* I touched the red mark now present on my cheek. My face stayed expression less. Starrk stood there shocked at what he just stareing at his own hand in horror. I pushed my back of the wall and look him in the eyes for the first time. Behind my face in my eyes there was so much saddness. Starrk noticed and his eyes widened more.

"I left because our world is cruel and hurtful. That's somewhere you don't belong." I said monotoned turning and walking down the hall towards Aizen's thrown room.

"You're late for the meeting. You better hurry." I said over my shoulder as I transformed into my spirit form and ran down the hallway in a sprint. I burst threw the doors inturpted the meeting and stood there with a proud stance. Everyone's eyes were on me. I barked happily and ran across the table and jumped up towards where Aizen sat and Gin and Tosen stood at his side. I knocked over Tosen and licked his face barking happily ditracting everyone from Starrk's late entrance. He yelled at me to get off and I did while changing back into my espada form.

"Glad to see you're still the same." I said laughing. I was tangled though by a hug from the side. I looked to see Gin giving me his foxy grin.

"So you decided to come back huh?" He asked never losing the grin. I nodded my head yes and looked over at Aizen who was still in a state of shock. I waved my hand in front of his face as Gin let go of me.

"Earth to Lord Aizen. Time to snap out of it." I said laughing. I saw him surpress the urge to get up and hug me but a wider than usual grin spread across his face.

"Nice to have you back. What happened to your face? You have a bruise." Aizen asked examining me. I didn't know Starrk had actually hit me that hard but it didn't phase me.

"Oh it's nothing. Just bumped into the wall turning the corner." I said laughing at my own stupidity. He nodded but right then the happy moment was ruined. My bells let out a ring that everyone could hear. Within less then a second Hagashi and Nishi were at my side.

"Moriko." They said giving me a worried look.

"I know." I said scanning the room with my eyes. I jumped off Aizens high thrown followed by my brothers and we landed on the table together. I was first and the walked a little bit behind on each side of me. I kept a very alert and serious look as I walked casually down to the end of the table.

"Oh come out come out where ever you are." I called towards the door as I jumped down off the table. He then stepped out of the shadows as the bells, one on each ear, rung out as he got closer. He had his hood up on his red jacket that was left open revealing his bare muscular chest with a large faded scar slashing across him. His black jeans fitting comfortably at his waist. He had fingerless gloves on and tatoos of black flames coming up his forearms. His blond hair shaggily sculpted his face and his once light brown eyes now shown off a deep reddish brown.

"You always could tell where I was hiding my sweet Moriko." He said getting closer to me with a devilish smile on his face.

"Moriko!" I heard my brothers yell but something was stopping them from getting closer. He had put up a barrier of lightening between us and the espada.

"My my Hiro. Still playing these childish games I see." I said holding my ground as he circled around me looking me up and down.

"Oh come on I'm just having some fun. Did you miss me?" He asked facing towards the espada and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"I find it quite unfair I had to sit threw one of those god awful meetings and yet you didn't even show." I said glancing at him sideways. He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Oh don't worry I saw them. I just made it there quicker than you." He said shrugging his shoulders. I pushed him off me and that's when his evil grin faded into a serious look.

"Don't tell me you're still against our marriage?" I humphed and went to go brake his pathetic barrier but he grabbed my arm and then my neck.

"You still have yours I see. I find it completely unfair yours is almost completely faded and mine hasn't changed a bit." He stroked the cresent shaped scar with his thumb then tighten his grip around my neck. Lightning engulfed his hand then spread to my neck sending a terrible wave of pain through my body. I let out a scream of pain. That's when everyone was at the barrier trying to break through but only hurting themselves in return. Starrk's calls seemed to reach me the most though. I opened one eye and looked at Hiro. He had such a demonic look in his eyes as he stared down at me as my legs started to give out.

"We will get married and then I'll make you mine. I'll make you scream my name so loud there's no way you'll be able to resist me." He said through clentch teeth. That's what made my eyes open. I growled in the back of my throat. I pushed myself back up slowly as I spoke.

"No! None of that will happen! I will only give myself to someone I love! I thought I loved you once but you turned out to be nothing but a blood thirsty, power hunger, greedy son of a bitch! I trusted you! We all did but you turned your back on us! I will never forgive you!" I yelled as a white light now surrounded my body as my hands laid on his arm thats hand was around my neck. He yelled out in pain making him release me. It seems the light burned him. It gave me enough time to I ripped off my scarf and ribbon and whiped them out as they shined turning into two sai (look the word up. it's like a dagger.) that had gold handles and pure white blades with white ribbons circling around each of my arms. The bells were then on my ears as dangling earrings. Hiro growled as he felt some of my spirtual pressure coming out. It was breath taking. He then put out his arms and his fingerless gloves turned into three bladed claws on each hand (kinda like wolverine but only three blades). We came at each other. I'd slice up and cut across and he'd barely miss my attacks. We collided and our blades hitting each other at such force caused sparks. I pushed him back and he started to come at me with attacks. I dodged easily and he got more angry. I took my chance and kneed him in the stomach. He fell back and rolled across the floor then got on all fours and was panting.

"Rule number one never let yout anger blind you in battle." I said calmly walking towards Hiro. He got up staggering trying to catch his breath.

"Seems my little girl has gotten stronger. Next time I promise not to underestimate you." He said smirking before a large lightning explosion appeared around him and he disappeared. I walked over to the barrier and sliced it down the middle making it disappear. I twirled my sais in my finger before letting them turn back into my normal white scarf and my normal white ribbon with a bell hanging at each end meaning the bell on my ears were gone. I put them in my pocket before turning to Hagashi and Nishi. I began to lose my temper.

"What the hell was that?! Why did he appear now out of all time?! That creature will pay! I promise you I will see him wretching in pain as his blood covers the floor! I will kill him!" I yelled punching the ground below me making a large crater around me. I heard gasps from espada. I was always so calm and collected that this had to be a first for them. Just one man could make me act in such a way. I clenched my fist and turned around to leave the room.

"Moriko where are you going?" Nishi called after me. I stopped at the door.

"I'm hungry and I need some time to think so leave me be." I growled low before exiting and slamming the door behind me.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Care!

No One's POV:

Moriko had just slammed the large doors from the meeting room behind her. Everyone looked to one another wondering what had just happened. Starrk, Hagashi and Nishi were the only ones who somewhat understood.

"Please excuse sister's behavior. That was Hiro The Southern Guardian. He seems to have come back to pester Moriko once more about their arranged marriage that was set up by the council when they were still alive. They don't see eye to eye and to be quite frank she treated him with much more respect then he deserves. She just needs to cool off. I do hope she doesn't do anything drastic though. She's been known to do some irresponsible things when she is angry." Hagashi said turning and facing the whole espada group including Aizen and the other two previous captains. He'd occasionally glance at the door or the large crater now in the room. Nishi just huffed and looked the other direction.

"If she's in a state where she's unstable shouldn't we have someone keep watch over her?" Aizen said looking at the large crater she had made in her anger fit.

"That won't be necessary. She will be fine as long as she doesn't leave Hueco Mundo." Nishi said trying to be mature. Starrk looked between the two brothers confused by their formality and maturity rise. He realized it then that if they weren't calm they'd lose it like Moriko just had and that'd be good for no one.

Just then as if it were on cue.

Moriko's spiritual pressure disappeared from Hueco Mundo.

Everyone looked from one another shocked and confused murmuring to one another. "Always being difficult." Nishi muttered to himself.

"Master Szayel, may we please borrow your spiritual tracker in your lab? I'm positive I know where she is and I can pin point her directly. I'd just prefer to watch her from a distance instead of provoking her more with our presences." Hagashi asked politely but not turning to face the pink haired scientist. After getting Aizen's nod Szayel agreed and led the way to his lab. All the espada followed swiftly behind also including Aizen, Gin and Tousen. While walking all espada fraccions came out of rooms and hallways and began to follow behind their masters also quite worried by Moriko's disappearance. They all arrived in Szayel's lab and all went to the familiar spiritual pressure tracker. Szayel went to sit down in front of the large control panel with the large screen behind it only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Nishi looking down at him. The look in his eyes seemed calm and with authority he hadn't even seen in Aizen's eyes before. Szayel quickly took a step away from his own machine as Hagashi came over in stood in his place next to Nishi. They both nodded to each other and began to type and press button, knobs, and keys across the control panel. The seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

Finally the picture on the large screen began to zoom to the forest that the had seen before the last time Moriko went missing. It zoomed in farther into the small town Moriko had told Starrk that she and her brothers once enjoyed. It was raining heavily and lightning and thunder could be seen and heard through the town consisting of barely over 100 people. It kept zooming farther and farther in until it finally stopped over a building which seemed to be an abandoned warehouse lining between the edge of the forest and on the other side a muddy dirt road with houses lined up. It went in a little closer to reveal Moriko sitting on the roof facing towards the town looking at the road below. She had her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her body was shuddering.

"I'm going." Starrk stated turning around. No one stopped him or even said anything. They all knew he was best fit for this. He was the only who could talk to Moriko and get her to calm down after one of her very rare but deadly temper tantrums. The portal ripped opened and Starrk stepped through letting his uniform sway behind him in the breeze.

They all saw him step out of the portal on the screen and Moriko didn't even move. Starrk looked like he was beginning to lose some of his nerve. "Uh Moriko I..." He began but was cut off.

"I'm still so envious even after all these years." Moriko said lightly. Everyone was confused until they saw she was watching a family of a father and mother with a young son on the street below. The boy was playing in some mud puddles in a rain coat as his parents stood close by watching and smiling at his laughter.

"He gets to grow up slowly and those he loves will age with him. People will die before him, people he cares about but that would be a normal thing and he'll eventually be able to move on. The people around him won't be focusing on how to improve their killing techniques or how to take over the world. He'll be able to grow up normal with no unordinary powers or unordinary people. Then one day he's going to die as well. Probably with his family and loved ones around him mourning in the loss of such a precious life. That was something I always wished for but for me it's different and at a young age I realized no matter what I did I would never be able to have that for which I longed for." Moriko said sighing. Starrk looked sad knowing he wasn't normal and that they could never age together.

"But you know I've come to terms with that. I don't need a normal life because the one I'm living now, the life I live in Hueco Mundo, is better than any life I could've dreamed of. But there is something that still bothers me to no end." Moriko said holding onto her knees tighter and burying her face in her legs. Starrk's eyes widen at what she had just said. He'd never figured she liked being an espada better then a forest guardian.

"You want to know makes me so bothered?" Moriko asked to no one in particular all of a sudden in a somewhat unstable voice like if someone just moved the wrong way she'd explode. She had spoke with her back facing Starrk as he stood on the roof a couple feet behind her starting to get wet from the storm. She didn't give him time to answer her question before she spoke again.

"Not a single one of you had a sliver of faith in me. Not once had anyone ever thought that me leaving was for all of you." She said her body shuddering more but by her voice she seemed more saddened.

"I know I can be childish and act like I don't notice any of you but the truth is..." She slowly relaxed her body and got to her feet. Beads of water dripping off her soaking wet form as the storm raged on.

"The truth is that I care! I care about everyone!" She turned around and yelled at Starrk with her hands balled into fist at her sides but it also seemed like she was staring right through the screen at all the espada.

"Not just you Starrk or Lilynette but all of you! From every ex-shinigami captain to every single breathing thing in that place!" She shrieked. Though unknown to anyone she was crying but since it was pouring out it blended with the rain. Shocked faces had heard her confession from Hueco Mundo. They just stared at her on the screen in disbelief.

"Damn it I'm done! I'm just done!" She yelled upset but mostly frustrated. Starrk sighed and walked over to her and stopped so he was standing only a couple inches away. She looked at him suspicious. He patted her head and she looked at him surprised but then relaxed letting out a sigh. The monitor was then flipped off. Everyone in the room groaned but was surprised to see it was Grimmjow who had done it.

"What? You wanna watch their lovey dovey moment?" He asked looking irritated. Most thought about it for a second before agreeing and slowly starting to wander back to their rooms. Hagashi and Nishi were the last ones out. They thanked Szayel before heading back to their own rooms feeling more relaxed about Moriko's well being from now on.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: I Don't Want This to Be A Game**

Moriko's POV:

When I felt that they weren't watching anymore I let out another sigh. Starrk looked at me with such a gentle look it made me almost squirm under his gaze. I turned my head from him feeling my stomach lightly grumble but not loud enough for him to hear. He tilted his head looking at me confused.

"Let's go home. I'm hungry and by now my dinner is probably done. I put it in before I left. I made some for you too so I hope you're hungry." I said almost childishly pouting taking his hand off my head and finally realizing how soaked we both were. I opened a portal behind us and pulled him through behind me grabbing his wrist but he moved my hand so that I was holding his hand instead. I didn't look back knowing there was a blush on my cheeks now. The portal opened up and we stepped out being in front of the kitchen. The smell instantly hit me. I had to resist a moan at the tantalizing smell filling my senses. Biting my lip softly I closed my eyes smelling for another second before I heard a small chuckle behind me. My head snapped around to see Starrk watching me intently but with a smirk. I 'humph'ed and let go of his hand walking into the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty large and even had one of the counters in the middle with pots and pans hanging on hooks above it. He followed me in and pulled up a seat at the counter as I walked to the opposite side and went to the oven. I bent down and peered inside to see that I had got here just in time because they had baked to a golden brown. I smiled and grabbed the mitten off the stove and took out my famous Chicken Cordon Bleu. There were two medium pieces and I set them on pretty serving plate and drizzled a light cheddar cheese over them before sitting at the counter as well opposite of Starrk and sliding him his plate with a fork and knife on it.

"This is the first time I've tried your cooking." Starrk stated looking down at his plate. He didn't need it to survive but it's not like he lost is taste buds or anything. I nodded still not talking to him and took a bite of mine but still watched him nervous on what he would think. He cut off a piece and ate it. He took one chew and his eyes lit up staring at the food in front of him then back to me staring me down and smiling.

"You truly are amazing." He stated staring at me gently. I looked at him surprised but looked away when I felt heat rush to my cheeks. The rest of the dinner was silent but he continued to stare at me just watching my every move intently. I felt his gaze and just kept me head down hiding my blush that I was having a hard time maintaining. The moment he finished I quickly snatched his plate away and turned around putting them in the sink and my back now facing Starrk. Everything that was going through my head since this morning when I got back was really stressing me out and there was one thing that could always make me smile. Baking. No one can be sad when baking. I started pulling out ingredients and dishes along with a piece of paper I hid in the cupboard. It was a recipe I had been longing to try but hadn't had the time recently.

"What are you making?" Starrk asked walking up beside me and looking over my shoulder. Instead of just answering I showed him the recipe paper with the title 'Oreo Cake' at the top in bold letters. Once I saw him read the whole thing I set the recipe back down and pointed to the chair behind me, gesturing for him to stay out of my way. He frowned at me and instead sat on the counter. I looked at him annoyed but instead of pushing him off like I would've normally done I took my things and went to the opposite side of the kitchen and began to get things ready there. I heard Starrk groan on the opposite side. He walked around the counter and came to stand behind me. I was crushing Oreos very agitatedly.

"Why won't you speak or even look at me?" Starrk asked annoyed but concern was there. I just crushed the oreo harder then set them aside. Half on a pan and the other half in a bowling. I picked up my pace trying to forget he was even there. I mixed Cool Whip, cream cheese and powdered sugar in one bowling quickly and set it aside. Then another bowl I mixed vanilla pudding with milk. I then mixed the two bowls together. All this while I didn't notice Starrk's growing frustration or the fact that he had gone to the refrigerator. I quickly whirled around and moved my head just slightly to the left. I looked at where I was once standing and saw a broken egg splattered on the wall. I gasped and looked at Starrk who was holding a carton of eggs in one hand and tossing an egg in the other with an evil smirk.

"You going to tell me now?" He asked getting cocky thinking he had the upper hand. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared hard. My hands were already on the counter behind me and I felt the large spoon that was still in the Cool Whip container. I sighed looking like I was giving in to defeat. Starrk started to put the egg back and I took the opening. Starrk craned his neck back as Cool Whip just skidded his cheek and it with a splat against the fridge behind him. He looked at me shocked as I held the container in one hand and a spoon full of cream in the other staring him down with a devilish smile.

A war broke out. We started flinging eggs and cream at each. Each time just missing by a centimeter or getting small splatters. I was laughing dodging and squealing running around the kitchen. We were finally on opposite side from where we started and we were ducked behind the counter waiting for the others move. Starrk hadn't seen that I also had the bowl of mixed ingredients with me. I decided to take advantage and slowly and soundlessly crept around the counter. In my head I counted to 3 and then spun around and slammed the bowl of cream and liquids down on his head only to be met with a bowling of oreos on mine. We both gasped before we broke out laughing. We leaned against the counter with the ingredients on it. We didn't notice the bag of powdered sugar on the edge until it started teetering and almost in slow motion we watched it start to fall. We both reached for it but it was too late. It hit the ground and with a poof both of us and the whole kitchen were covered in the white powder. We sat there on the floor dazed for a moment before we snapped back and looked at each other and began to laugh again. I examined Starrk and to be honest he looked absolutely delectable covered in my dessert. While he was laughing I crawled over to him and crawled between his open legs and stared at him a moment deciding on where to start. He looked at me surprised and wondering what I was planning to do. I decided I'd start with the stuff that was dripping off. I licked some off his chin and his stubbly hair caught my tongue making me giggle. Then I worked on his jaw line and then moved to his earlobe and then the other one. My tongue slowly glided across his skin catching the sweet dessert that laid on top of it. I got a small line that traveled to his neck and heard his breathing get rougher. I smirked against his skin before coming back to his face and licking a tiny drop off his nose. I smiled satisfied with my work and now quite full. I went to pull back but instead he caught my wrists making me face him again. He leaned in extremely lose and grabbed my chin. I stared at him wide eyes but he smirked.

"Now it's your turn." He whispered huskily. He gave me the same treatment I gave him. He started at my jaw and licked all the way around with his silky tongue then went down the side of my neck cleaning off cookie crumbs and sugar. My breathing got harder to keep calm. I felt him smirking at my fast heart beat. He came back up to my face and leaned in and lightly licked the tip of my nose.

"Mmm" I moaned out quietly in surprise and closed my eyes and scrunched my nose. I was part wolf after all and it was a very sensitive spot for me.

"Oh a little sensitive are we?" Starrk asked amused in his husky voice as he brought his nose to mine and brushed them against each other. I bit back another silent moan. His lips then traveled to my right ear. He gently licked off some crumbs and I almost lost it.

"Naaah" I moaned louder now. He stopped but then I felt him smirk.

"Don't tell me I just found Moriko Custos, Espada Cero's weakness?" Starrk whispered in my ear sounding very amused and almost proud of himself. I tried to pull away but he was still holding my chin keeping me in place. He moved to the other side.

"Now will you talk to me or do I have to give this one the same treatment?" Starrk asked slowly brushing his lips along the lobe then slowly licking. I bit my lip not wanting to give in but then a started nibbling on it.

"Ah-aaah-s-st-sto-Stop! Fine I'll talk to you!" I yelled out pushing away from him not knowing how much more I would've been able to take. He smirked but it looked like there was some disappointment in his eyes but before I was sure he went back to normal. I rubbed my ears trying to rub away the tingling that was still there. Starrk chuckled at my cherry red cheeks and I just got more flustered. I stood up and began to walk out of the kitchen followed soon by Starrk at my side.

"Come on I was just playing. Why are you storming off?" He asked chuckling. My heart sunk at his words. 'He was just playing…' It kind of hurt and I finally got it now. I was in love with my best friend Starrk. My eyes widen for the briefest moment then I recomposed myself.

"I'm not storming off. I got food in places I should never have food so I'm going to take a shower. And I don't think your gonna get that pudding and cream out on your own so we are going to the public showers and shower in our bathing suits so I can help." I said agitated and in a mater of fact tone but that didn't keep the blush from continuing to darken on my cheeks. He looked at me surprised at first but then waved it off.

"Fine fine whatever you say." He said lazily. We flashed stepped away going to our rooms. I shut my door behind me and stripped as I walked in. I grabbed my bikini that were mostly black but had a stripe of white across the top of both my chest and my bottoms. I dusted off most of the crumbs and sugar before putting it on wrapping myself in a white towel and flash stepping to in front of the public showers for espada incase any of our showers broke. Starrk was already there waiting in white swim trunks that had a plain black stripe down the sides. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at me noticing how tight I were holding the towel around myself.

"What? Do you know how many perverts are around here? I don't need any comments okay?" I said defensively and opening the door to the showers. It split off into two sections when you first walk in. One side for boys and one side for girls. I walked to the girl side and looked back at Starrk expecting him to follow He looked reluctant to go in the girls side but then realizing how there's way less girls here then there is boys so the chance of a girl seeing him was zero percent he followed me. I threw my towel on a hook revealing my nice form fitting bikini. I felt Starrk's intense gaze on me but was to embarrassed to look back at him. I walked into the actual showers and it had showers lines up on both walls. I went to the first one on the right while Starrk went to the last one on the left. I turned mine on and so did Starrk. I used the soap given and washed out my long red hair making sure I got everything out. Then I washed my body with my bikini still on and just moved a strap here or there and then rinsed off. Being down with mine I turned around to see Starrk standing under his shower still just soaking as he stared at me. Had me been watching me the whole time? A light blush came to my cheeks but I went over to him. I got a few inches from his face as he watched me again with intense eye. I grabbed the small wavy piece of hair in his face and pulled my fingers through it. When I felt the pull I sighed.

"This is gonna be harder then I thought. Okay get down on your knees. I'm not as tall as you so it'll make this easier." I said boredly rubbing my temple. Starrk did as I asked and got down on his knees and faced me. The top of his head was just above my cleavage making him eye level with my chest. I blushed but to my relief he wasn't staring at my chest but at the floor. I grabbed the soap behind him that he brought himself and put some in my hands.

"Hey Moriko. Why are you angry with me?" Starrk asked. I sighed and massaged the soap it into his scalp making sure it was coated evenly.

"Because you're mad at me. You're the one who slapped me remember?" I said almost sounding hurt but then covering it up with a chuckle. Starrk just stayed quiet. I then slowly tiny piece by tiny piece I worked on them individually getting every last bit of oreo dessert out. His breathing slowed as I washed his hair and the warm water beat against his back. I smirked at him but he couldn't see because he was looking down. When I was done washing I went behind him and tilted his head back so he was looking at the ceiling now. I stepped out of the stream of water and let it hit his head. I washed out the soap steadily and with skilled hands in no rush. Then I stepped in front of him again and washed his face as well making sure no drop of soap got in his eyes or mouth. I had to admit normally he's quite handsome but when he's in a swim trunks with perfect abs and v all dripping wet it was an extreme turn on. Resisting was becoming almost impossible.

"All done. You can open your eyes now. Since I'm done you can finish washing up. I'll go keep watch." I said patting his head then turning to leave. I was stopped to a halt when I felt Starrk grab my arm. I went to look back at him but instead my back was brought to a toned firm wet chest. I gasped at the electricity the rippled through my body. Starrk laid his head down on my left shoulder. He pushed my wet hair to the side and gently kissed my once injured cheek. Since I was an espada my wounds heal extremely quick. My eyes widen but the rest of my body refused to move.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that earlier. Not being with you for two weeks, then being told not to trust you, having no idea where you were, and then when you come back you act like I was nothing to you. All those mixed together made me lose my temper I guess. That's still no excuse for what I did to you. I'm extremely sorry." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. He was being sincere and he sounded like he was ashamed of himself. I was almost happy hearing him apologize.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. What I did was pretty low. I should be the one apologizing. I just don't want you getting caught up in my world. It's something not even an espada would easily be able to handle. But I see now in my protecting I was really pushing away the people most precious to me. Especially you. I was able to live before you but now that I've met you and talked with you and laughed with you I don't think I could go back to a life where you're not there." I spoke seriously at first but let out a nervous laugh at the end and rub the back of my head sheepishly. He stared at me with relieved eyes before getting an evil glint in his eye. I got really worried.

"Since you already did my hair why not wash the rest Moriko?" Starrk asked seductively in my ear while wrapping his arms around my waist. My cheeks flamed red.

"Y-you can do that by yourself." I whined trying to get out of his grip but he held me securely.

"Maybe I'll just have to persuade you." He whisper huskily into my ear before nibbling it again. I whimpered and squirmed in his arms slowly losing my strength from the pleasure. He chuckled in his sexy deep tone and moved from my ear to my neck. Slowly and torturing he moved lowered planting kisses and letting his tongue slip out just the slightest with every kiss. My breathing became ragged as his hands moved up and down my sides slowly. I slowly didn't want to fight it but then his words flashed through my mind. 'I was just playing around.' I didn't want this to be some game.

"Ah wait…stop…NO!" I yelled regaining some strength and pushing him off me. He looked at me annoyed but his face dropped when he saw the tears forming in my eyes.

"I refuse to just be some game to you and after you're done be thrown away like a play thing!" I yelled as tears threatened to spill out. I turned quickly on me heel and flash stepped away to my room leaving him speechless.


End file.
